This's Love
by One Ay
Summary: "Hinata, kita akan pindah ke Barcelona" "Tidak bisakah aku tinggal di Jepang?" "Kau akan sekolah Di KHS, Bersama Sasuke disana dia akan menjagamu" "Sasuke jaga Hinata" "Hn. Serahkan padaku" "Hinata akan menjadi bagian dari kita, Bersikap baiklah padanya, Hinata akan duduk dengan ku" "Gomen Sakura" "hikss Sasuke-kun kenapa...hikss" "Aku merindukanmu, Sangat"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save) Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA

NO PLAGIAT

 _'tok tok tok'_

 _"Masuk"_ teriak Hinata

 _"Nona , makan siangnya sudah siap"_ kata Maid

 _"Aku akan Turun, pukul berapa Kakashi Sensei datang?"_

 _" pukul 2 siang Nona"_ jawab Maid

 _"saya permisi nona"_ pamit maid

 _'blam'_

 _"Hahh aku benci hidupku, semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri"_

Hinata mengambil Ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang

 _'tutttutttutt'_

 _"hallo Hinata.."_

 _"Bolehkah hari ini aku_ _tidak belajar, aku mau jalan-jalan"_

 _"Kamu mau kemana, hari ini aku sibuk ada meeting jam 1 nanti"_

 _"kalau aku pergi sendiri bagaimana?"_ tanya Hinata

 _"Kau tahu jawabannya Sayang"_

 _"Tapi aku bosan, aku juga mau beli buku,Baju , Sepatu dan perlengkapanku sudah mau habis"_ rengek dan mulai menangis Hinata

 _"Baiklah, Sasuke akan menemanimu"_

 _"aku tid.."_

 _"Sasuke atau tidak sama sekali"_

 _"hahh baiklah aku pergi dengan ayam itu, puas"_ pekik Hinata

 _"hahahaha, kau ini aku Akan hubungi Sasuke untuk menemanimu"_

 _"Sayang kau sudah makan?"_

 _"Ini Aku lagi mau makan ,Kau?"_ tanya hinata Balik

 _"Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Klien"_

 _"Ohh yah sudah lanjutkan kerjamu Dan jangan pulang malam lagi aku mau makan malam dengan mu"_

 _"Hm Ia baiklah, aku menyayangimu"_

 _"Ada apa"_ tanya Sasuke pada orang yang meneleponnya

 _"Hinata mau jalan-jalan, dan aku ada meeting penting hari ini, kau bisa temani dia?"_

 _"Hn. Baiklah"_

 _"Teme, Kau tidak ada tugas sekolahkah?"_

 _"Ada, tapi bisa ku kerjakan nanti malam"_

 _"Hahh maaf merepotkanmu lagi, aku tak bisa menolaknya kalau dia sudah menangis seperti itu"_

 _"Tak masalah, tapi lain kali bersikaplah tegas padanya dia sudah dewasa Dobe"_

 _"Aku tahu, tapi setiap kali aku menegurnya Dia selalu mengadu pada Tou-san dan kaa-san kalau aku memarahinya, dan kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana reaksi orang tuaku"_

 _"Hn. Aku akan menjemputnya kau tak usah khawatir"_

 _"ok. Arigato teme"_

 _"Sasuke-kun ayo semuanya sudah berkumpul"_ ajak Sakura

 _"Hn"_ Guman Sasuke

Semua teman-teman Sasuke sudah berkumpul di parkiran dan mereka akan pergi bersama

 _"Minna ,hari ini aku tak bisa ikut ada urusan penting"_ Ucap Sasuke

 _"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"_ tanya Sai

 _" Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus, Jaga Sakura"_ kata Sasuke

 _" jaa Sakura"_ pamit Sasuke dan mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura

sontak wajah Sakura merona malu. Sasuke sudah masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi

 _"Ciee, Kalian kenapa tidak pacaran saja sih, sepertinya Sasuke sangat menyukaimu"_ goda Ino

 _"Dan kau juga menyukainyakan"_ lanjut Temari dan mencuil pipi merona Sakura

 _" Ahh Kalian ini, ayo kita pergi"_

 _"haa dasar merepotkan"_

 _"Kenapa kau lama sekali Ayam"_ teriak Hinata saat Sasuke baru turun dari moil

 _"Hn. cepat masuk "_ kata Sasuke Cuek

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_ tanya Sasuke

 _" Aku mau ke mall" j_ awab Hinata

 _"Hn"_

Sakura dan Teman-temanya sedang nongkrong di cafe Konoha town square

 _" Setelah ini temani aku beli perlengkapan yah?"_ pinta Ino

 _" Dasar pig bukannya baru minggu lalu kau membelinya"_

 _"itu pelengkapan yang lain jidat"_

 _"haah kau ini, Sai bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan gadis sepertinya"_ tanya Temari

 _"kenapa yah, Karena kucinta dia"_ jawab Sai santai

 _"aku juga cinta padamu Sai-kun"_ kata Ino dan memeluk Sai

 _"mereka mulai lagi dasar merepotkan"_ kata Shikamaru

Hinata dan Sasuke tiba di mall mereka masuk kedalan mall, Sasuke mengengam tangan Hinata dan Hinata pun tak risih karena dia sudah terbiasa.

 _"Aku mau ketoko itu Sasuke-kun"_ tunjuk Hinata

 _"Hn Ayo"_

Hinata dan Sasuke Keluar Masuk toko buku ,sepatu, baju Dan toko lainya. Tapi Sasuke tetap setia menemani Hinata, Sasuke selalu mengengam Tangan Hinata Kecuali saat Memilih barang.

 _"hei ayo ke toko itu sepertinya ada sell"_ ajak Ino

 _" Eh sepertinya itu Sasuke"_ kata Temari saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke toko pakaian dengan mengandeng seseorang

 _" kau kenapa temari?"_ tanya Sakura

 _" tidak apa-apa aku seperti melihat orang yang ku kenal tadi , tapi sepertinya hanya salah lihat"_ jawab Temari

 _" oh ayo cepat si pig sudah memborong semua yang ada ditoko"_ ucap Sakura

 _"hahaha kau ini bisa saja Saku"_

Setelah berbelanja di toko yang harganya hanya satu itu yaitu Mahal. Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari toko itu

 _" Kau mau membuat Si Dobe itu bangkrut Hinata?"_ Tanya Sasuke heran karena menurutnya barang yang di beli Hinata semuanya tidak penting bahkan semuanya sudah tersedia di walk-in closet Hinata

 _"Dia tidak akan bangkrut Sasuke-kun, aku Hanya mau menguras tabungannya saja "_ kata Hinata santai

 _" hah kau ini, sekarang kita mau kemana?"_ tanya Sasuke

 _"Aku mau kesana"_ tunjuk Hinata

Mereka pergi ke tempat yang di tunjuk Hinata yaitu toko sepatu. Tangan kanan Sasuke membawa barang tas belanja, tangan kiri mengandeng Hinata

 _"Cepatlah pilih yang kau mau aku tunggu di sana"_ kata Sasuke dan menunjuk tempat duduk di depan toko

 _"Baiklah"_

 _"ah aku mau beli yang mana yah"_ Guman Hinata Sambil memandangi sepatu-sepatu yang terpajang di toko. tiba-tiba _'bugh'_

 _" ah sakit"_ kata Hinata lirih, kepalanya terbentur lemari kaca

 _" yah ampun gomen aku tak sengaja, aku tak melihatmu disini tadi"_ kata Sakura

 _"ehhi aaku tak apa aku juga tak melihatmu tadi"_ ucap hinata tersenyum

 _" kau kenapa Saku?"_ tanya Ino menghampiri Sakura bersama Temari

 _" ini aku tadi tak sengaja menabraknya"_ kata Sakura

 _"maafkan teman ku ini yah, si jidat ini memang ceroboh"_ Ino membungkuk pada Hinata

 _"Apa maksudmu pig?"_ kata Sakura Kesal

Hinata yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa. dia merasa lucu dengan sikap mereka

 _"hahahhahaa tak apa sudah tidak sakit lagi kok"_ kata hinata Sambil tertawa pelan

 _" eh tapi keningmu merah"_ sela Temari melihat kening Hinata yang sangat merah

 _" Tidak apa-apa nanti juga sembuh"_ uacap Hinata Tersenyum

 _" kau bersama siapa?"_ tanya Sakura

 _"Akubersama Ay.. maksudku bersama seseorang tapi dia menungguku diluar"_ kataa hinata yang hampir keceplosan mengatakan mereka akan binggung Pergi ke mall bersama ayam ah apa kata dunia.

 _"Kalian berbelaja bersama yah"_ lanjut Hinata

 _"ia. sebenarnya yang berbelanja hanya si Ino pig itu kami hanya menemaninya saja"_ jawab Sakura

 _" wahh senang yah berbelanja bersama"_ kata Hinata senang

 _"yah menyenangkan, kenapa tak pergi berbelanja dengan temanmu?"_ tanya Ino sambil melihat sepatu-sepatu yang terpajang

 _"aku selalu berbelanja sendirian, aku tak punya teman"_ kata Hinata Murung

 _"Kalau begitu sekarang kami temanmu"_ kata ino

 _"Bolehkah?"_ tanya Hinata

 _" tentu saja perkenalkan aku Ino, ini Temari dan itu Si jidat Sakura"_ kata ino santai. dia tak mau menanyakan lebih lanjut karena melihat ekspresi Hinata tadi

 _" pig"_ Sakura mengeram kesal

 _" hehehe kalian lucu, perkenalkan Aku Hinata"_ kata Hinata riang

 _"baiklah, sekarang kita adalah teman"_ kata Temari dan tersenyum pada Hinata

 _" Ha'i aku senang bisa berteman dengan kalian"_ kata Hinata tulus

mereka melihat sepatu-sepatu.

 _" wah ini cantik sekali, tapi harganya juga cantik"_ kata Ino melihat sepatu brand ternama,sepatu berwaran hijau toska dengan harga 50.000 Yen. Ino meletakan kembali sepatu itu.

 _" ah aku mau yang ini"_ Guman Hinata dan mengambil sepatu yang di lihat Ino tadi

 _"Hinata kau yakin mau beli sepatu itu ?"_ tanya Ino kaget

 _"Ia, warna ini akan cocok dengan gaun yang ku beli tadi, memangnya kenapa sepatunya jelek yah?"_

 _" tidak sepatunya cantik kok, aku pikir kau tidak suka warna hijau toska"_

 _"aku suka kok warnanya, aku kekasir yah"_ pamit Hinata

 _" Yah ampun ternyata dia memang seorang putri"_ guman ino

 _"kau kenapa Ino?"_ tanya Temari

 _"kau tahu sepatu yang ku tunjukan padamu tadi, sepatu itu dibeli Hinata bahkan dia tak melihat harganya dan langsung membayarnya"_ jawap ini sambil menatap hinata yang sedang membayar

 _"wajar saja , kau lihat penampilanya, terlihat jelas bukan, dia anak orang kaya raya"_ kata Temari santai

Ino hanya menganguk dan meneliti penampilan Hinata mulai dari baju ,tas, sepatu jam tangan.

 _" mana Sakura?"_ tanya Ino

 _"Ke toilet"_

 _"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbelanja?"_ tanya Hinta yang sudah selesai membayar sepatunya

 _" belum, kami mau menunggu Sakura, dia ke Toilet"_ jawab ino

 _"oyah aku sudah selesai kalau begitu Aku duluan yah "_ pamit Hinata

 _" Senang berteman dengan kalian, kuharap kita bertemu lagi"_ kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya

 _" kami juga senang berteman denganmu, jaa"_ balas Ino

 _" Kenapa kau lama sekal.."_ ucapan Sasuke terpotong dia melihat hening hinata merah meski terputup poni tapi masih kelihatan

 _" Kenapa dengan keningmu, siapa yang melakukannya?"_ tanya Sasuke khawatir, dia menyingkap poni Hinata

 _" yah ampun Sasuke-kun tadi aku tidak hati -hati, tadi aku menabrak lemari kaca, dan ini tidak apa-apa"_ jawab Hinata santai

 _" Yah kepalamu memang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku mungkin kepalaku yang ada apa-apa nanti saat pulang kerumah"_ ucap Sasuke Meringgis.

 _"hahahahaha itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Sasuke-kun"_ kata Hinata sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke

 _" Sudahlah ayo pulang, aku sudah lelah"_ ajak Sasuke

 _" Baiklah tuan"_ kata Hinata menurut. Sasuke dan Hinata bergandengan tangan. orang yang melihat mereka ada yang merasa iri ada juga yang tersenyum geli.

Tanpa di ketahui Ternyata Sakura melihat adegan itu. kalau melihat Adegan Hinata dan Sasuke tadi seperti sepasang kekasih tapi nyatanya tidakkan. Sakura tadi ke toilet lewat pintu samping toko. sehinga di tidak melihat Sasuke

 _" Bukannya itu Hinata dan Sasuke-kun"_ ucap Sakura lirih

 _"Hinata siapamu Sakuke-kun?"_

 _"Apa hinata yang kau maksud urusan penting?"_ Mata Sakura Berkaca-kata hatinya perih melihat kemesraan Sasuke Dan hinata.

Have A good Day


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.. Pertama perkenalkan diriku… hmm panggil saja Ay..

Aku masih pemula jadi sorry kalau agak ngaje.

Thank you so much untuk yang sudah baca/review/follow/favorite.

Untuk semua yang sudah review aku bungkus dalam 1 jawaban saja yahh

Bagi yang mengira ini pairnya Sasuke – Hinata , maaf aja yaa. Saya tak sudah crack-pair, Saya itu NHL… hehehehe, jadi tak mungkinlah diriku buat SasuHina. Agak gimana gitu kalau bacanya bukan canon.

Sasuke bukannya tak tegas, tapi dia punya alasan tersendiri. Hehehe

Dan Sasuke bukannya kegatelan euyy, hanya melindungi.

Soal Hubungan Sasuke-Sakura mereka belum pacaran.

Intinya ini tetap pairnya Canon.

Namikaze Naruto : 21 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Tahun

Hinata & Sakura : 17 Tahun( udah mau 18 tahun)

Detail umur yang lain nyusul yoo

* * *

 **This's Love**

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : Naruto x Hinata & Sasuke x Sakura

RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)

Warning : AU,OOC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA

Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita tempat dan lain-lain. Ini asli pemikiran saya

Saya terinspirasi dari semua ffn yang saya baca.

* * *

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura hanya diam dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, saja saat di tanya Ino Sakura hanya menjawab _'aku Lelah dan sangat mengantuk'_

"aku mau mampir beli Roti di The Bakery, Tadi ibuku menyuruhku membeli roti" Kata Sakura

Shikamaru dan Temari sudah duluan pulang. Jadi tinggal Sai,Ino dan Sakura yang ada di mobil Sai

"ok. tapi Sakura aku tak bisa menunggu mu soalnya aku mau menjemput kakakku di bandara" Kata Sai tak enak

"Yah tak apa, rumahku kan tidak Jauh dari toko roti" ucap Sakura

Toko Roti The Bakery. Entah tak segaja atau sudah menjadi takdir mereka bertemu

"Sasuke-kun Kau mau roti rasa apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Hn. terserah kau saja"

"Ohh kalau begitu roti tawar saja yah kau kan tidak suka manis" canda Hinata. Sasuke Hanya mendengus

 _'drrtdrrtdrrt'_

"Hallo Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata riang

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang hari ini yah?"

"tentu saja apalagi ditemani sahabat ayam mu ini" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada mendelik tak suka pada Hinata

"Dimana kamu sekarang, sudah selesai merampok tabunganku hm?"

"Aku sudah selesai berbelanja , dan sekarang aku ada di toko roti, dan karena kau rajin berkerja jadi aku rajin juga menguras tabunganmu" kata Hinata dengan nada sindiran dia akhir kalimatnya

"haah baiklah, Nanti sore aku pulang cepat kok, dan belikan roti rasa jeruk untukku yah"

"iya akan ku belikan"

"Cepatlah pulang ini sudah jam 4 sore, Kau kelelahan" ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir

" kau jangan khawatir aku kan bersama Sasuke-kun"

"hmm aku masih ada kerjaan. bye sayang"

"Bye, Cepat pulang"

"cepat pilih rotinya aku sudah benar-benar lelah Hinata dan ini sudah Sore" Ucap Sasuke kesal. pasalnya sudah mau hampir setengah jam disini Hinata belum membeli roti 1 pun dia hanya mencicipi semua roti yang ada di meja tester

"Obaa-san aku mau 2 roti keju, 3 roti rasa pizza dan 2 roti rasa jeruk" ucap Hinata pada penjaga Roti

"ha'i tunggu sebentar Nona"

"Hinata ku perhatikan dari Mall kau sepertinya sangat senang, Apa si dobe itu akan berhenti berkerja dan kembali ke kehidupannya?" tanya Sasuke antusias

"Ah nanti saja aku cerita padamu, Naruto-kun yang harus pertama mendengarnya" jawab Hinata dengan senyum terpaksa

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hinata, Dia merasa bersalah karena secara tak sengaja sudah membahas naruto yang mengelus kepala Hinata pelan dan merangkul bahu Hinata

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Naruto benar-benar akan memukulku Kalau kau pulang dengan wajah seperti itu apalagi keningmu masih Merah" kata Sasuke pelan sambil mengelus kepala Hinata yang bersandar di dadanya.

 _'kringg'_ Pintu Di toko roti terbuka. Sakura yang masuk ke toko roti langsung di sugguhkan pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya

"Ini rotinya Nona" kata Penjual roti

"Kalian memang pasangan yang cocok" lanjut penjual roti

"Arigatou Obaa-san" Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman tulus

semua itu tak lepas dari pendengaran dan penglihatan akan membayar roti di kasir Hinata melihat Sakura di depan pintu masuk

"Sakura" Teriak Hinata

"Sasuke-kun kau yang bayar yah" pinta Hinata dan menyerahkan kantong roti pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terdiam membeku melihat Sakura di depannya .

"wah senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Hinata Riang mengampiri Sakura yang terdiam di depan pintu masuk

"Eh Hinata senang bertemu dengan mu Lagi" ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata

"Mana yang lain?"Tanya Hinata dan menegok keluar pintu kaca

"ehm, Mereka sudah pulang duluan" jawab Sakura

"Kau mau beli Roti yah, aku sudah mau pulang, padahal aku masih mau bercerita dengamu" kata Hinata cemberut

"kita bisa bertemu lagikan" kata Sakura

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Hinata penuh Harap

"Tentu Saja" Kata Sakura

Sasuke sudah selesai membayar rotinya dia melihat interksi Hinata dan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah saling kenal _'dimanadiamengenalsakura'_ guman Sasuke. Saat akan menghampiri Hinata ponsel Sasuke berdering

"Dimana kau teme, sekarang sudah jam berapa, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Hn. kau bertanya atau merampok. Kami sudah akan pulang" jawab Sasuke Kesal

"hehehe gomen, soalnya aku sudah di rumah dan kalian belum pulang, aku hanya cemas pada Hinata saja"

"Dia baik-baik saja kau pasti terkejut melihatnya nanti" kata Sasuke

"apa mak..."

belum selesai Naruto berbicara Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya

di seberang sana." dasar Sasuke-teme...apa maksud teme yah "

"Hinata ayo pulang" Ajak Sasuke matanya hanya melirik Sakura sekilas

"eh kau sudah selesai" ucap Hinata

"Aku ambil mobil di parkiran, kau tunggu di sini" pinta Sasuke dan keluar toko tanpa menatap Sakura

Hinata hanya menganguk sementara Sakura mengalikan tatapannya

"Maaf yah dia memang seperti itu dingin dan cuek" kata Hinata tak enak

"hmm tak apa, oh yah aku mau beli Roti dulu yah"Pamit Sakura. Sakura tak bisa berlama-lama lagi dengan Hinata bisa-bisa airmatanya tumpah di depan Hinata

"Ok. sampai jumpa lagi"

Sakura hanya mengangukan kepala dan tersenyum paksa

.

.

Sakura sedang memilih roti keju dia melihat Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang duduk di kursi di depan toko. Sasuke mengengam tangan Hinata dan berjalan masuk ke mobil. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat Hanya mengela napas wajahnya semakin sendu.

"Ini saja Obaa-san" kata Sakura sambil memberikan nampan yang berisi roti

"Gadis manis yang tadi temanmu yah?" tanya penjual roti

"iya di temanku, ehm Obaa-san kenal mereka?"

"Yah, tentu saja ku kenal mereka berdua sering membeli roti di sini" jawab Penjual roti

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi yah" ucap Penjual Roti

hati Sakura semakin nyeri saja mendengar itu.

Perjalanan pulang Sasuke hanya fokus di jalannan saja. Sasuke memang tidak cerewat tapi biasanya dia selau mengajak hinata bercerita yang berujung pada pertengkaran kecil

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun tak akan memukul mu kok "

"Hn"

"hahh sudalah berbicara denganmu seperti berbicara pada ayam saja" ejek Hinata sengaja memancing agar Sasuke berbicara

"Hn" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya berguman

Sampai dirumah Hinata langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan semua belanjaannya

" Hah anak itu" desah Sasuke. malangnya nasibnya kakinya pegal karena mengelilingi mall, lapar, mengantuk, pertemuanya dengan sakura tadi, belum lagi mendengar pidato Naruto nanti soal kening Hinata. Hari yang menyesakan.

"NARUTO-KUNN" Teriak Hinata

"Ya ampun jangan berteriak, ini bukan Hutan sayang" Naruto yang lagi Nonton kaget dengan teriakan Hinata.

"Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini " Hinata memeluk Naruto sambil mengoyangkan tubuhnya

"Ceritak... Astaga sayang kenapa dengan kening mu? mana Sasuke? "Naruto panik melihat kening Hinata yang merah bahkan membiru

"Ini bukan salahnya,ini salahku,jangan marah padanya yah" bujuk Hinata

"Aku panggil baa-chan yah"kata Naruto Khawatir Dan mengelus pelan kening Hinata

"Tak usah nanti di kompers air es juga mau mandi dulu'Chupp'.." Hinata membujuk Naruto dan mencium pipi tan Naruto

"Baiklah, Mandi air hangat yah.. Hey jangan lari-lari di tangga anak nakal"seru Naruto melihat hinata berlari menaiki tangga

'Bruugg' tas belanjaan hinata did lemparkan Sasuke di sofa

"Haahh kalau dia mau belanja lagi kau yang harus menemaninya" dan melemparkan tubuhnya di atas sofa

"Kenapa dengan keningnya?" Tanya Naruto tajam

"dia bilang saat membeli sepatu kepalanya membentur lemari sepatu di toko"

"Kau kenapa teme?" Tanya naruto wajah Sasuke tak seperti tak jadi memarahi Sasuke

"Aku bertemu Sakura di toko roti dan dia melihat Ku memeluk Hinatamu itu.. Hahhh dia pasti salah paham" desah Sasuke

"Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan padanya kan"

"Tak semudah itu, kau tahu sendirikan"

"Maafkan aku,karena kau harus terlibat masalah ini" Kata Naruto sambil menunduk

"Ini juga tanggung jawabku, kau bahkan mengorbankan masa mudakan" sela Sasuke

"Aku pulang"pamit Sasuke

"Makan malamlah disini" ajak Naruto

"Dirumah saj.."

Ucapan Sasuke di potong Naruto"baiklah mungkin soup tomat buatan Ayame-Nee di buang saja" kata Naruto menyeringai. Dia tahu kelemahan Sahabatnya ini

Sasuke berbalik Dan"Ayo makan aku lapar" Kata sasuke cepat Dan berjalan ke ruang makan

"Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa

Mereka makan dengan tenang Naruto yang melihat betapa lahapnya Hinata ia hanya terseyum.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka duduk di ruang Tv. Dengan posisi Sasuke duduk di sofa kiri bermain dengan ponselnya dan Naruto duduk di sofa menghadap TV dengan Hinata di duduk bersandar didada Naruto menghadap ke depan menonton Naruto di lilitkan di pinggang hinata.

"Sasuke-kun kau belum pulang?" Tanya Hinata menyindir

"Cihh bilang saja kau mau mengusirku" ucap Sasuke

" kau jangan seperti itu padanya hime" sela Naruto

"Kau selalu membelanya"Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Sekarang Kau harus tidur"kata Naruto dan menurunkan Hinata ke sofa

"Ia ia dan selamat berselingkuh" teriak Hinata Dan melempar bantal kursi pada Sasuke Dan berlari menaiki tangga

"Hey anak nakal kau marah pada Naruto kenapa Kau melampiaskanya padaku" Teriak Sasuke tak Terima.

 _'Wekk'_ Hinata menjulurkan lidah nya

"Hinata sudah Ku bilang jangan berlari di tangga" teriak Naruto

"Lihatlah kelakuannya karena kau manjakan" Sasuke melempar bantal tadi pada Naruto

"Hehehe sudahlah"Naruto hanya Dan Hinata seperti Ayam Dan bebek yang sedang berebut makanan. (abaikan).

"Keruangan Ku teme" unjar Naruto hanya menganguk mengerti.

.

.

 **Ruang kerja Naruto.**

"Ada apa dobe?

Naruto memberikan file berkas pada sasuke yang duduk di depan membacanya

"Kau yakin.. Ke Barcelona bersama Hinata?"Tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Tak ada pilihan lain , Ayahku membutuhkan Ku akan membicarakannya dengan Hinata" Naruto mendesah frustasi karena binggung.

"Aku tak yakin dia mau kembali kesana"

"Aku harus bagaimana? aku tak mungkin meninggalkan nya disini" Naruto semakin pusing

"Aku akan mejaganya" Kata Sasuke yakin

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya

"Kau bercanda, satu menit saja kalian bertemu sudah berperang" kata Naruto

"Terus kau akan membawahnya ke Barcelona dan kejad..."

"Jangan ingatkan aku a-aku tahu" potong Naruto cepat

"Walau pun kami sering bertengkar tapi selain Kau siapa lagi yang dia percaya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tahu, hahhh aku binggung" Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya  
Sasuke menatap kasihan pada ini Sasuke selalu membantu meringankan Beban berat yang di pikul sahabatnya ini.

Naruto masuk ke kamar membawa loyang berisi air es Dan kompres dan mendapati hinata yang duduk di kasur menonton film.

"Hime.. Sini Ku kompres keningmu itu"

" Lain kali Kau harus hati-hati lihat sampai biru seperti ini "lanjut Naruto dan mengompres meringgis saat naruto sedikit menekan keningnya.

setelah selesai mengompers berbaring sambil berpelukan.

"Ceritakan padaku kenapa Kau sangat senang sekali hari ini?"

"Tadi saat di mall aku bertemu teman baru" kata Hinata dan semakin memeluk erat Naruto

"Teman?Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata

"N-nnaruto-kkun j -jangan menatap k-kku begitu, m-mmereka p-perempuan" kata Hinata takut dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Gomen sayang, kalau perempuan yah tidak apa-apa aku hanya khawatir mereka berniat jahat padamu" kata Naruto Lembut,Naruto kelagapan melihat Hinata takut dan meringkuk di dada memeluk erat Hinata dan mengecup kepala Hinata

"Mereka baik dan lucu, boleh yah aku berteman dengan mereka?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon, Naruto jadi gemas dan semakin memeluk erat Hinata

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau mau bertemu dengan mereka harus di rumah dan kalau mau keluar harus bersama denganku atau Sasuke" Kata Naruto

"Aku maunya ber...Hmpphmp" ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan ciuman Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu, Sangat mencintaimu Hime " Kata Naruto penuh gairah menatap Hinata yang di bawah kungkungannya

"Aku Juga mencintaimu, Sangat Anata" Kata hinata lirih

Dan mereka melewati malam yang panas seperti biasanyaa.

 **TigaHarikemudian..**

Hinata dan Naruto duduk di bangku taman rumah Naruto

"Hinata ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" Kata Naruto Serius

"Ada apa, Kau lembur lagi yah, atau mau pergi lagi berapa hari?" Tanya Hinata cemberut

"Hinata, kita akan pindah ke Barcelona"

mendengar kata Barcelona Hinata langsung membeku

"Sayang dengarkan aku dulu, Disini tak ada yang menjagamu, aku tak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian" kata Naruto lembut dan memeluk Hinata

"Hikss hikss hikss aku tak mau, aku tak mau hikss.." Hinata menangis dan merancau tak jelas

" Hey tenanglah dulu"

"tak bisakah aku tinggal di jepang?" Tanya Hinata

"Kan masih ada Sasuke-kun"

"memangnya berapa lama kau pergi?" tanya Hinata saat mulai tenang

" 8 bulan sampai 1 tahun, perusahan disana ada masalah dan Ayah sedang dalam kondisi tak memungkinkan untuk memimpin Perusahaan" Jelas Naruto dan mengengam tangan Hinata

"Aku akan Baik-baik saja di sini" ucap Hinata pelan

"Aku akan jadi anak yang baik,aku tak akan mengerjai Sasuke-kun lagi" Hinata berkata dengan menahan tangisnya

"Bisakah Naruto-kun tidak pergi hiksss hiksss A-aaku Takutt"Dan Hinata menangis juga memeluk Naruto tak bisa berkata apapun selain memeluk Hinata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tujuan Saya membuat cerita ini, untuk menyalurkan hobbie saya yang suka menghayal dan untuk melepas semua kebosannan dalam perkerjaan bukan untuk menjadi tempat untuk saling mengejek atau berdebat satu sama lain, khususnya para haters yang tidak suka sama pair ini, yaa kalau ngak suka ngak usah di baca, saya tak mau meladeni para haters yang membully saya nanti. sejauh ini sih belum ada.

...

Jangan Kabur yaa.. Chapter depan akan ada banyak interaksi antara Sasuke Dan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Fic ini sudah ada 4 chap, jadi bakal ada update kilat.

Have a good day...


	3. Chapter 3

**This's Love**

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : Naruto x Hinata & Sasuke x Sakura

RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)

Warning : AU,OOC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA

Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita tempat dan lain-lain. Ini asli pemikiran saya

Saya terinspirasi dari semua ffn yang saya baca.

.

.

.

.

Hinata di kelilinggi banyak cinta,kasih sayang,kemewahan, apapun yang dia inginkan selalu terwujud,kecuali Kebebasan. Itulah yang membuat Hinata manja dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, bahkan Hinata pernah membuat kekacauan yang membuat pusing semua orang rumah dan bahkan Naruto melibatkan Polisi. Naruto hampir gila... Hinata kabur dari rumah dia meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan'Aku pergi dan selamat tinggal... Sign - yang membenci mu NH..' Naruto kalang kabut saat itu, dia baru pulang dari meeting di Hongkong saat pulang di sambut sepucuk surat dari Hinata. eh ternyata Hinata Kabur di taman seberang rumah. Hinata duduk ketakutan, Lalu pingsan, Hinata di temukan oleh petugas taman dan langsung melaporkannya pada pada akhirnya Hinata harus terbaring di ICU selama 2 hari...

.

.

Setelah Naruto memberi tahu tentang keberangkatannya ke Barcelona, Hinata mengurung diri di kamar, dia tak mau berbicara pada siapapun..

"Hime ayo makan, Ayame-nee, membuat masakan kesukaanmu lohh" ajak Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu , Naruto sudah frustasi dari kemarin malam Hinata tak mau keluar kamar dan tak mau makan. Naruto bisa membuka pintu dengan kunci duplicat tapi tapi hinata sudah mengancam akan lompat dari jendela kalau Naruto membuka pintunya.

"Sayang , aku masuk yaa..., atau kau mau jalan-jalan aku temani hari ini aku tak kekantor " Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Hinata. Naruto berusaha agar tidak meledak bisa bahaya kalau dia meledak Hinata benar-benar akan melopat dari lantai 2 . Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya mengenyakan khayalan gilanya itu.. Sudah pukul 2 siang Hinata belum juga menampakan dirinya. Naruto dari semalam belum makan belum tidur bahkan belum Mandi, dia menunggu Hinata keluar kamar.

"Sayang Maafkan aku, Kamu makan yaa , aku suapi yaa" kata Naruto lembut

'bughh' entah barang apalagi yang di lempar Hinata di pintu dari semalam hanya itu lemparan barang yang menjadi jawaban Hinata.

'ting' bolam Naruto muncul di atas kepalanya

"Hime .. Kau mau aku panggilkan Sasuke..?" Tanya Naruto

satu menit tak ada Jawaban dan tak ada lemparan.

Naruto mengela napas lelah. eh tiba-tiba ada kertas muncul di bawah pintu kamar..

Surat bertuliskan'aku mau ayammu itu'... "Ayam ku.."Naruto mencernah isi surat itu...

"Ohhh... Ok sayang aku telp Sasuke yaa.. kamu tunggu sebentarnya "Ucap Naruto Riang..

.

.

 **If I got locked away**  
 **And we lost it all today...**  
 **Tell me honestly...**  
 **Would you still love me the same?**  
 **If I showed you my flaws**  
 **If I couldn't be strong**  
 **Tell me honestly**  
 **Would you still love me the same?...**

Suara Adam Levine bergema di ponsel Sasuke, Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang mengerjakan Tugas di rumah ino. Sasuke berjalan arah dapur untuk mengangkat telponnya

"Hn. Dobe.."

'bisakah kau ke rumahku, aku sudah hampir gila..' Suara Naruto terdengar kacau

"Hinata lagi" Sasuke tahu dari suara Naruto pasti ada yang tidak beres..

'aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata kemarin, dan dia menolak.. dari semalam dia belum makan dan terus mengurung diri di kamar.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya...' Naruto mendesah frustasi

"Baiklah aku ke sana sekarang.." Sasuke menutup telpnya , wajahnya berubah cemas. Di masuk kembali ke ruang santai keluarga Yamanaka.

"Aku pulang lebih dulu, tugas ku sudah selesai, kalian bisa lihat di buku ku" Kata sasuke cepat dan terburu-buru dan meletakan buku tugasnya di meja

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura..

"Aku.." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan suara ponsel Sasuke

 **If I got locked away**  
 **And we lost it all today...**  
 **Tell me hones..**

Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya saat melihat nama terpampang di ponselnya ' Hinata '

"Hai Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Jawab Sasuke lembut, teman-temannya langsung menatap kaget ke arah Sasuke , karena saat berbicara pada Sakura pun Sasuke tak pernah bernada seperti itu...

'Hikss Na-naruto-kun jahattt' Hinata menjawab sambil segugukan

"Hn. aku akan kesana, kau tenanglah "

'cepatt... kalau 20 menit kalau tidak sampai,aku akan lompatt..' Hinata berteriak

"Hin.. **'tutttt tutt'.**.. ya ampun anak ini ".. Sasuke mengelah napas..

"Siapa Sasuke?" tanya Sai penasaran

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu , Shika antar pulang Sakura" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan sai dan langsung pergi.

" Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sasuke , kelihatannya dia sangat panik" ucap Temari

"mungkin masalah keluarga"kata Ino santai dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas nya..

Sementara Sakura menatap buku tugasnya berpura-pura mengerjakannya pikirannya melayang pada sasuke 'Hin.. apa maksudnya Hinata,,, Sasuke-kun apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?' batin Sakura sedih ..

"Sakura , apa Sasuke tak pernah bercerita sesuatu padamu?" tabya Temari penasaran

"Tidak dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun" Jawab Sakura

"Hmm aneh juga yahh apa dia ada masalah" Ucap Ino menerawang

"Hehh mendokusai... cepat selesaikan tugas kalian aku sudah mengantukk" Teriak Shikamaru

.

.

'brumm' Sasuke memarkirkan asal mobilnya di halaman Namikaze dan melempar kunci mobilnya pada Satpam.. walaupun itu rumah tapi di situ punya peraturan bahwa tak boleh memakirkan mobil sembarangan , parkiran yang cukup luas sudah tersedia di halaman khusus parkiran rumah itu

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamar Hinata

"Astaga ada apa denganmu dobe kau seperti sombie "Sasuke kaget dengan penampilan Naruto. Berantakan, pucat, lingkaran mata panda, bau , duduk dilantai seperti pengemis

" Hahh... akhirnya Kau datang juga... "Desah Naruto dan mencoba berdiri menahan dirinya di pintu kamar tapi dia jatuh terduduk lagi. Naruto mengidap asam lambung akut, dan dia dari semalam hanya mengkomsumsi air putih saja, dan lihatlah sekarang di pun tumbang.

"Ada apa dengan mu dobe..?"Sasuke mencoba membantu Naruto berdiri

"Hinata.. bujuklah dia untuk makan.." Naruto berkata dengan lemas

"Iruka-jiisan..., Ayame-nee.., Yamato-san..." Teriak Sasuke

tak lama kemudian datang Iruka,,

"Ya ampun Naruto kau kenapa..?" Tanya Iruka Khawatir

"ayo bawa dia ke kamar.." Sasuke dan iruka mengotong tubuh naruto ke kamar samping kamar Hinata

"Istirahatlah Dobe , aku akan mengurus Hinata.."

"Hmm ajak dia makan.."

"Hn" Sasuke melangkah keluar Kamar dan menuju kamar Hinata

"Jisaan akn membawa kan mu obat dan bubur" lanjut Sasuke dan berlalu di kamar tamu

.

.

'tok..tok..tok..'.." Hinata Ini aku... cepat buka pintunya" Sasuke berkata Lembut.

'krieett'. pintu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk membawa nampan Makanan . Begitu dia masuk menampakan Hinata yang sudah beruraian air mata dan kamar yang agak berantakan. Sasuke meletakan Makanan di meja.

"Hikss Sa-sasuke-kun... hiksss" Hinata menangis

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memeluknya

"Tenanglah.. aku disini.. "Kata Sakuke lembut dan mengusap punggung hinata yang bergetar

Sekitar 10 menit dalam posisi berpelukan sambil berdiri , Sasuke menggiring Hinata untuk duduk di sofa.

" ini minumlah dulu.." Sasuke memberikan air putih dapa Hinata

"Sudah tenang.. sekarang makanlah, mau ku suapi?"

"tidah usah , aku mau makan sendiri"

"Mana rubah bodoh itu? " tanya Hinata di sela-sela makannya

" Makanlah dulu" Jawab Sasuke. Hinata pasti akan langsung melempar piringnya jika sasuke menggatakan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Hinata mengabiskan Makannya , dia makan dengan lahap.. jelas saja dia kelaparan

"Mana dia?" Hinata memang tak mungkin mengabaikan Naruto begitu saja, walaupun dia ngambek atau marah sebesar apapun tetap saja dia akan mencari Naruto, kemarin karena Dia tahu Naruto ada di balik pintu kamarnya jadi dia tak perlu khawatir tentang pria itu, tadi malam saja dia di temani ayame tidur.

"Apapun yang Naruto putuskan, itu bukan kehendaknya, kau tahukan Minato-jisan sedang kondisi down, perusahaan di barcelona sedang ada masalah, kau tahu Naruto kan, dia tak mungkin mengabaikan 1200 sekian karyawan disana. Dia juga sangat berat meninggalkan mu di sini". Sasuke berbicara lembut dan berkesan hati-hati berbica dengan Hinata

"Aku tahu.. aku sudah memutuskan, akan tinggal.. , lagi pula hanya 1 tahun kan, kau juga ada di sini, Ayame-nee , iruka-jissan dan Yamato-san juga ada." Hinata tersenyum paksa pada Sasuke

"Hahh baiklah .. sekarang temui dia di kamar sebelah, dia sudah sekarat..."Kata Sasuke Santai dan berjalan keluar kamar

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Hinata

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hinata langsung lari ke kamar samping..

 **'bughh'** hinata membuka kasar pintu kamar

Betapa kagetnya, Naruto yang terkapar di tempat tidur, wajah pucat dan masih mengunakan pakaian yang kemarin.

"N-na-na-ruto-kun.. Hikss gomenn...gomen.." Hinata menangis dan memeluk erat Naruto dia tak peduli Naruto bau keringat bercampur parfum maskulinnya

"Heii kenapa menangis, aku tak apa-apa , kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto lembut mengelus rambut panjang hinata

"Gomen aku sudah egois, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri dan tidak memikirkanmu" hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto merasakan posisi mereka kurang nyaman mengangkat hinata untuk tidur di sampingnya,

"aku tak apa..." kata Naruto lagi

cukup lama mereka berpelukan..

"Naruto-kun.." pangill Hinata

"Hm.."Naruto hanya berguman

"Naruto-kun Bau.." Unjar Hinata menjauh dan menutup Hidungnya dengan kerutan di dahinya,

"Hehh kau pikir siapa yang membuat ku begini.. sudah ayo kembali ke kamar ku mau mandi " Kata Naruto kesal dan bangun ..

"Naruto-kun jangan marah.." Ucap Hinata cemberut , Dia tahu Naruto hanya pura-pura..

"ia.. ia.. Ayo.." Naruto tersenyum dan mengandeng Hinata ke kamar mereka

.

.

.

Sementara Sasuke sedang asik bermain ps di ruang nonton ia duduk di karpet dan sedang fokus bermain dan tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang, tiba-tiba

"Sasuke- Ayamm..." Hinata datang dan menarik cukup kuat rambut kebanggaan Sasuke itu..

"Arrghh... Hinataaa.." Sasuke berteriak kesal. lagi-lagi dan lagi Hinata mengusik ketenagannya..

"hehehehe.. habisnya kau tak mengajakku main sih.." Hinata tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke.. dia duduk di sofa belakang sasuke

"Mengajak mu bermain sama saja mengajak anak TK bermain, memengang stik saja tak bisa.. " cela Sasuke..

"issshh kau ini.." Hinata mendesis..

"Hey Sasuke-kun bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di tempat umum..?" Tanya hinata

" Hn. Biasa saja" Ucap Sasuke

"kau punya banyak teman?" tanya Hinata lagi

" Teman ada tapi tak banyak" jawab Sasuke malas

"Aku ingin sekolah di sekolah umum sepertimu.." ucap Hinata pelan

"kau mengatakan sesuatu.." tanya Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata

"Tidak kau salah dengar..Aku mau memenani Naruto-kun jaa.." pamit Hinata

"Hn" Sasuke hanya berguman

Hinata sudah tiga langkah meninggalkan sasuke yang sedang asik dengan PSnya, Hinata berbalik dan secara slow motion...'Bughh' bantal sofa melayang ke arah kepala Sasuke

"HINNAATAAA..." Suara Sasuke mengelegar di rumah mewah Namikaze

Sementara sang pelaku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Sasuke,Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dengan masih tertawa..

" Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke hm..? Tanya Naruto yang baru selesai mandi. Naruto sudah baikan Obatnya memang sangat ampuh berterimakasihlah pada neneknya yang hebat dalam obat-obatan ..

" hehehe bukan apa-apa.." Hinata cengegesan dan mengambil ahli handuk kecil Naruto yang sementara mengeringkan surai pirangnya...

"Naruto-kun aku sudah memikirkan nya, Kau boleh pergi ke Barcelona dan aku tetap tinggal di sini.." Kata Hinata serius. Naruto dan Hinata duduk di ranjang dengan Naruto membelakangi Hinata

" Hmm..Baiklah.." jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan Matanya menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut Hinata di kepalanya

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, perhatikan makananmu, jangan sampai sakit, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, dan awas kalau kau selingkuh.. aku akan menghantuimu" kata Hinata

" heii apa-apaan kalimat terakhir itu..." Naruto berbalik dan menatap Hinata tak suka.. Hinata hanya tersenyum pada Naruto

"Aku tak becanda Naruto-kun" Hinata berubah serius..

Naruto merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya..

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencari perempuan lain sementara hatiku separuhnya ada padamu.." Kata Naruto lembut

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata.. Sangat sangat mencintaimu.." Ucap Naruto lirih dan mengeratkan pelukanya

"Begitupun aku, aku mencintaimu" Hinata dan Naruto berpelukan erat

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya..**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke berada di ruang keluarga Namikaze

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Hime..?" tanya Naruto. Hinata meminta mereka berkumpulkan di ruang tamu tepat pukul 6 sore.

" Aku sudah membuat keputusan.. " Hinata menarik Napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya

" Aku ingin masuk di sekolah umum" kata Hinata tegas dan tenang

sementara 2 pria tampan ini hanya diam mencerna kata per kata Hinata tadi

"Ehmm" Naruto mencoba tetap tenang " Kau serius?" tanya Naruto

"Ia aku serius" jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan

" Tidak sayang, kau tetap home schooling" jawab Naruto tegas. Sementara Sasuke tak mau ikut campur dia hanya menjadi pendengar saja. Hinata mulai masuk di mode kesalnya

"Naruto-kun ini akan menjadi terapi terbaikku jika aku , aku yang langsung menghadapinya sendiri." ucap Hinata kesal

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Sayang, aku tak mau mengambil resiko besar jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Naruto berkata dengan nada tegas dan tenang

"Aku sudah tidak mau home schooling lagi , Aku mau sekolah disekolah umum aku ingin seperti anak remaja lainnya" Hinata berteriak sambil menangis. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Hinata mereka tahu ini adalah trik Hinata jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

lama mereka terdiam. dan Naruto membuka suara

" Baiklah, setelah ku pikir kan baik-baik..aku putuskan.." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya

"Kau akan sekolah Di KHS, Bersama Sasuke disana dia akan menjagamu" lanjut Naruto

Hinata langsung menatap tak percaya Naruto, Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Hinta berpikir 'satu sekolah dengan Sasuke oh ini tak menyenangkan' Hinata mengeram dan..

"Aku tidak mau di KHS, Aku mau di Tokyo High School, Kalau KHS sama saja aku di home schooling aku tak mau bersama Sasuke-kun dia menyebalkan" pekik Hinata

"Kau tahu kondisi mu sayang, tak mungkin kau sendiri disana tak ada yang kau kenal disana sayang, dan tak ada yang ku percaya" Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian pada Hinata

" Kau kan bisa menyewa orang untuk menemani ku di sana" Hinta masih mencoba tawar -menawar

"Tidak..Hinata ingat posisimu sayang" ucap Naruto tegas

"T-ttapi Aku tak mau di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke-kun.." mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca

"KHS atau kau ikut ke Barcelona" kata Naruto tegas pada keputusan Finalnya dan dia tahu Hinata tak akan membantahnya lagi

"aku benci, kau Jahat" Teriak Hinata dan berlari ke kamar

Naruto hanya mengelah napas dan menyadarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto

"Dobe kau yakin dengan keputusan mu?" tanya Sasuke

"yaa.. dan kita sudah membicarakannya tadi malam bukan" jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya

 **Flashback**

Setelah Hinata Tertidur, Naruto dan Sasuke ke ruang kerja Naruto.. mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut

" Begini Sasuke, aku sudah mempertimbangkanya , Nii-san sudah setuju dengan keputusanku ini dan aku juga sudah berbicara dengan Baa-chan soal kondisi Hinata,," jeda Naruto

"Aku akan memasukannya ke KHS, selama aku pergi ke Barcelona, kuharap kau tidak keberatan" Kata Naruto

" Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke kaget

"Ya, aku terlalu mengekangnya, kau lihat sendiri kelakuannya dia suka seenaknya , apapun yang dia inginkan harus terwujud, aku tak mau dia tumbuh dalam keegoisan, dia bisa belajar bersosialisasi." jelas Naruto

" apapun keputusanmu aku akan menyetujuinya" jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke.. maaf.. lagi aku memberi beban untuk mu" Naruto merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke

"Dasar Bodoh, kalau bukan kau yang menjaganya, siapa lagi..., bukankah Dia juga tanggung jawabku" Kata Sasuke datar

"Yaa Arigato Teme.."

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha Intl Airport, sangat ramai banyak yang datang dan pergi

Di pintu Departure, Naruto hanya menghela napas entah sudah berapa kali , karena Hinata tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Naruto, orang yang melihat mereka berdua tersenyum geli, Hinata sudah seperti di tinggal suami untuk berperang. Sudah Seminggu Ini Hinata enggan berpisah dengan Naruto, kemana pun Naruto Pergi Hinata selalu melengket padanya, Kekantor, Meeting, Hinata tak mau lepas dari Naruto. Naruto bukannya tidak Suka atau risih tapi Hinata tak tahu tempat untuk melakukan aksinya ini, dan itu err cukup membuatnya malu bukan karena sikap Hinata tapi posisi nya loh, Hinata mendekap erat Naruto, kalau berdua saja yaa Naruto pasti akan sangat menikmatinnya bahkan dia akan meminta lebih.

" Hime sudah yaa, sebentar lagi aku harus Boarding.." kata Naruto melepaskan Pelukan Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya cemberut dengan tak rela dia melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hey Jangan Cemberut begitu.." Naruto menangkup Pipi Hinata

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan sampai sakit , aku akan pulang jika ada waktu senggang " Ucap Naruto Lembut. Naruto mencium Hinata Mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, Hidung, Dagu dan Bibir manis yang akan dia rindukan.

"Langsung Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai..katakan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san aku merindukan mereka.. " Ucap Hinata dengan mata Berkaca-kaca

"Ia..Jangan Menangis.." ucap Naruto dan mengusap airmata yang lolos dari mata Hinata. Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

" Ayame-nee, Iruka-jiisan,Yamato-san, ku titip mereka berdua yaa" pinta Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata maksudnya. Mereka bertiga mengangukan kepala.

" Nona Ayo.." Ayame menuntun Hinata untuk pergi ke Mobil di Ikuti Iruka dan Yamato. Mereka memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berbicara

"Sasuke jaga Hinata" pinta Naruto

"Hn. Serahkan padaku" jawap Sasuke

"sampaikan salam ku pada orang tuamu" ucap Sasuke

"Hm.. Jaa" Pamit Naruto dan berjalan masuk ke tempat check-in.

" Hati- hati ... Nii-san.." Ucap Sasuke pelan tapi cukup di dengar Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tanggannya tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

Tiga Hari setelah keberangkatan Naruto, Hinata sudah Mulai dapat membiasakan dirinya tanpa Naruto yang memanjakannya.

"Hinata Kau sudah siap?, ayo Nanti kita terlambat " Suara Sasuke terdengar di depan pintu yang mengantung sebuah papan berbentuk rubah dengan tulisan **"MR &MRS NAMIKAZE ROOM"**

"Ia sebentar.." teriak Hinata.. Hinata keluar dengan memakai seragam khas KHS rok selutut(pilihan Naruto)berwarna biru dongker, Kemeja putih dasi marron , dan bleser senada dengan roknya.

" Yap aku siap, aku cantikkan.." Kata Hinata sambil berpose..

" yah cantik..Ayo" ajak Sasuke dan mengandeng tangan Hinata seperti biasanya

mereka berdua langsung menuju KHS dengan mobil Sasuke. Hinata tak mau naik Mobil Namikaze karena dia tak mau orang mengangapnya pamer,karena Namikaze merupakan Pemilik Yayasan sekolah KHS.

.

.

Seperti suasana Sekolah ada umumnya siswa sudah mulai berdatangan.

Sasuke Dan Hinata sudah datang ke sekolah, saat sekolah masih sepi.. Sasuke tak Mau mengundang banyak perhatian Saat Hinata datang.

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa Ino riang. Mereka selalu berkumpul di parkiran dan Masuk ke kelas bersama

" Ayo masuk" ajak Sai

"Eh tapi Sasuke-kun Mana, Mobilnya sudah ada dari tadi tapi dia tak ada" ucap Sakura

"Aku sudah menghubungnya dan dia ada urusan sedikit di kantor kepala sekolah , dia akan menyusul katanya" jawab Shikamaru malas

"Baiklah... Ayo kekelas" Temari

Mereka berlima masuk ke kelas. mereka adalah siswa-siswa popular yang banyak di gilai oleh siswa lain.

'teng..teng..teng..' tanda kelas akan di mulai

semua siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing

kelas X11-A , masuk Guru dengan masker di wajahnya, tumben tak terlambat , itulah yang di benak murid-murid

"Ohayou Minaa" Sapa Hatake Kakashi

"Ohayou Sensei" Balas Anak -anak

"Pstt... Saku , Sasuke mana?" tanya Ino

Sakura mengeleng tak tahu

" Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Nona silakan Masuk.." ucapan Kakashi membuat kaget seisi kelas

Di luar kelas Tampaklah Sasuke dan Hinata. "Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke

"I-ia aku baik-baik saja, Hm hanya sedikit gugup dann ta-takut" jawab Hinata mengeratkan gengamannya pada Sasuke

"tenanglah, tarik napas ... hembuskan sekali lagi.. " Hinata mengikuti intruksi Sasuke

" jangan takut aku ada disini, mereka baik dan pasti kau akan suka pada mereka" ucap Sasuke menenangkan Hinata

"Sudah Siap?" tanya Sasuke

'kriiett" Nampaklah Sasuke. semua murid binggung, murid baru kok sasuke, dan Nona?

"Ayo"ajak Sasuke

jeng jeng,.. Hinata masuk dan membuat jantung Sakura berpacu 'Kami-sama apa ini?' batin Sakura menyerit kaget

Ino dan Temari, tak kalah terkejutnya..

"Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu Nona" pinta Kakashi..saat Hinata sudah berada di tengah dia dan Sasuke

"Ha-hajimemashite Na-na mikaze Hinata desu douzo yoroshiku ne minna-san" ucap Hinata Gugup. dia mengunakan Namikaze secara resmi 1 tahun yang lalu, dan Naruto mendaftarkan Hinata dengan Namikaze agar Hinata di perlakukan dengan baik, karena Kondisi hinata.

murid-murid kaget mendengar nama keluarga Hinata , yang mereka tahu Namikaze punya anak bungsu perempuan tapi tak pernah di publikasikan, dan ternyata ini rupa sang Nona muda Namikaze.

"Hinata akan menjadi bagian dari kita, Bersikap baiklah padanya, Hinata akan duduk dengan ku" suara Sasuke bagai petir yang menyambar di hati Sakura. Hinata melihat Ino, Temari,dan Sakura, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya di balas dengan senyuman oleh mereka bertiga 'benar kata ayam ini' batin Hinata bersorak senang.

"Saku.." panggil ino lirih. Sakura hanya menunduk kan kepalanya

'apalagi ini Kami-sama..., aku tak kuat...' batin menjerit matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke membuang tatapanya kesamping tak sanggup menatap Sakura.

'Gomen Sakura..' Batin Sasuke.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hi.. Thank You so much yang sudah Read/Review/Follow/Favorite.

maaf belum bisa balas review

Note : **Tidak ada pair Sasuke x Hinata yaa**

See yaa next chap

Have A Good Day

Ay..


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't put the sadness on your face because you never know that there is someone who feels happy by your smile.**

* * *

Hari ini hari ketiga Hinata bersekolah Di KHS. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa karena Sang pangeran sekolah setiap saat selalu mengandeng tangannya, Hinata yang memang tak tahu apapun, dia biasa saja dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke ini.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa mereka selalu melihatku begitu.." tanya hinata dan memeluk lengan Sasuke, Hinata sedikit takut dengan pandangan para siswa padanya

"Tenanglah mereka baik.. jangan hiraukan.." Kata Sasuke mengeratkan gengamannya dan menuju kelas mereka

Pemandangan yang selama tiga hari ini mengiris hati Sakura.. dia tepat di belakang mereka, dan Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal pelajaran olaraga, tapi karena Guru olahraga mereka cedera jadi di gantikan oleh asisten gurunya.. dan jadwal hari ini mereka berolahraga Lari.

semua siswa telah berkumpul di lapangan dan sedang pemanasan setelah itu bersiap untuk lari.

"Hinata kau yakin mau lari..?" tanya Sasuke Khawatir, mereka berdua duduk di bahwa pohon pinggir lapangan.

"Kenapa ? kau pikir aku tidak bisa lari hah, selama di rumah aku selalu olahraga." Ucap Hinata sombong

"Olahraga Malam bersama Naruto maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai

 _'blusshh'_ wajah Hinata memerah, ah tentu saja dia tahu maksud Sasuke

"hahahahahaha, benarkan olahraga malam."Sasuke tertawa pelan dan semakin membuat Hinata memerah malu

"Uhh Sasuke-kun No baka.." pekik Hinata sambil memukul kuat lengan tangan kiri menahan tangan Hinata dan tangan kanan mengacak kasar Rambut Hinata

"Awas kau ... akan Ku laporkan pada Naruto-kun karena sudah menyiksaku.." Ucap Hinata kesal dan berdiri menuju teman-teman yang lain. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan meraih tangan Hinata dan mengandenganya

"Hey jangan Marah Aku hanya bercanda.." bujuk Sasuke

"Hn"Guman Hinata

Ditempat Sakura dan Teman-teman..

"Heyy itu pacarnya Sasuke yaa, Mereka Mesrah Sekali.. pantas saja selama ini dia tak pacaran denagn siswa di sekolah ini ternyata dia sudah punya pacar.." kata Siswa perempuan 1

"ia dan mereka sangat serasi, Namikaze-san juga sangat cantik dan aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas seperti itu." balas temannya

Sakura yang mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga membuatnya semakin teriris hatinya, dia juga melihat Sasuke dan Hinata. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca

" Saku.." Panggil Ino pelan

"Ayo sensei sudah memanggil kita" Jawab Sakura dan bangkin dari duduknya menuju lapangan

Siswa-siswa sudah bersiap untuk lari jarak mengitari lapangan sepak bola 2 kali putaran.

putaran pertama sudah selesai.. Mata Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari Hinata yang di depannya.

"Hahh hahh Sasuke-kun Ku sudah tidak Kuat.." Kata Hinata dan Jatuh terduduk di lapangan , dia kelelahan, Sasuke dengan sigap mengendong Hinata ke pinggir lapangan.

" Kau baik-baik saja, kita ke UKS" ucap Sasuke khawatir

" Ya ampun Sasuke-kun aku kelelahan karena lari, bukan sakit" Ucap Hinata kesal, Tak Naruto,orang tuannya, Sasuke dan Nii-san - Nii-san nya terlalu berlebihan dan sistcon padanya.

"Aku hanya cemas" sela Sasuke

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bahkan aku sangat bahagia sekarang, aku bisa merasakan apa yang namanya Hidup, terima Kasih Sasuke-kun, aku menyayangimu" ucap Hinata tulus dan tersenyum bahagia. rasa Hangat di hati Sasuke melihat Hinata bahagia seperti ini ' seharusnya kau melihat betapa bahagianya Hinata saat ini Nii-san' Batin Sasuke

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke Mengendong Hinata Tadi menjadi tidak konsen berlari. Dan teman-temannya pun menatap prihatin -tiba 'brugghh' Sakura tersandung dan langsung menghantam tanah,

"SAKURA..." teriak ino. semua mata tertuju pada Sakura tak terkecuali Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Sakura yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk

"Saku apa yang sakit.?" tanya Sasuke cemas, jelas mata Sasuke memancarkan kekhawatiran. Sakura menunduk 'yang sakit hatiku Sasuke-kun, sakit sekali' batin Sakura

"A-aku t-tak a-apa" jawab Sakura dengan Mata berkaca-kaca, rasa sakit di kakinya tak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya makin sakit saat melihat wajah Sasuke

"ya ampun Sakura sepertinya kakimu terkilir" ucap Hinata saat dia sudah berjongkok di samping Sasuke, detik berikutnya teman-teman dan sensei datang.

"Sakura kau tak apa?" tanya sensei

" yah hanya sedikit terkilir" jawab Sakura

" Baiklah sebaiknya kau ke UKS sekarang" ucap sensei

"Sai gendong sakur.." ucapan Ino terpotong oleh Sasuke

" Aku saja" potong Sasuke dan langsung di gendong, Dia tak rela jika sakura di sentuh pria lain selain dirinya Dan Sasuke membawah Sakura ke UKS di ikuti Ino, Temari, dan Hinata. Sakura senang karena Sasuke kembali perhatian padanya.

Diruang ganti..

"Hey Shika, aku binggung dengan sikap Sasuke, Dia bersama Hinata tapi masih tidak rela melepas Sakura" ucap Sai

"Sepertinya Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu, hahh merepotkan" jawab Shikamaru

.

.

Di UKS..

"Bagaimana Keadaanya sensei.." tanya Ino

"Hanya butuh istirahat, dan sepertinya dia sedang banyak pikiran" Ucap sensei

"Terima kasih Sensei." Ucap Ino

" Kalian jangan ribut Biarkan dia istirahat" ucap Sensei dan berlalu dari ruang uks. penjelasan sensei tadi tak lepas dari pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tahu apa yang membuat Sakura seperti ini.

"Hmm Ano Sasuke-kun, aku mau nganti baju, aku di temani Ino dan Temari yaa" Bisik Hinata pelan

" Hn. jangan berpisah dari Ino dan Temari"

"Hmm" Hinata menganguk

"Ino temari ,temani aku ke ruang nganti yaa, biar Sasuke-kun yang menjaga Sakura" Ucap Hinnata dan mengandeng lengan Ino dan Temari.

setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari UKS. Sasuke menghampiri ranjang Sakura dan duduk di kanan Sakura

Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura, tanganya terulur mengelus pipi Sakura, tatapan Sasuke adalah tatapan kerinduan, dia ingin sekali memeluk Sakuranya ini, tapi dia tak bisa, ada hal yang lebih penting di bandingkan perasaanya. Sasuke membelai rambut pink kesukaanya itu.

"Kau tahu Saku.., aku sangat merindukanmu..." ucap Sasuke lirih, mengelus pipi Sakura lembut

"Gomen Sakura telah membuat mu menangis"

"Gomen telah melukaimu terlalu dalam"

" Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu..., untuk sekarang ini"

" Ini tak akan lama..."

"Gomen Sakura" lanjut Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup lembut Kening lebar Sakura cukup lama. Sasuke menatap lama Wajah Sakura dan 'Chuup' Sasuke mendaratkan Bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura, kecupan lembut penuh cinta. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan berdiri. Sasuke berlalu dan keluar menyusul Hinata, jujur saja di khawatir dengan Hinata yang belum terbiasa dengan teman-temannya.

Di UKS..

Sakura membuka matanya , Wajahnya memerah, dia tidak tidur sejak tadi, Sakura Hanya pura-pura saja dia mau menghindar Dari Sasuke, Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, Ciuman pertamanya, Sasuke mengatakan pa tadi Cinta, tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Sakura berubah sendu dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"hikss Sasuke-kun kenapa...hikss" Sakura Menangis, sakura tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke, sekarang seolah dia memberikan Harapan pada Sakura.

Setelah kejadian di UKS itu Sasuke dan sakura seolah menjadi orang lain. Teman mereka prihatin dengan Sikap Keduanya. Sasuke setiap waktu selalu mencuri pandang pada Sakura. Sasuke sangat merindukannya.

Sasuke kembali ke kelas karena dia melupakan dompetnya dan di sana ada Shikamaru yang sedang tiduran

"Hei uchiha ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu" panggil Shikamaru, Shikamaru bangun dan dia duduk, sebenarnya dia tak mau ikut campur, tapi dia adalah Sahabat mereka dan dia tak mau karena masalah yang belum jelas persahabatan mereka jadi terkoyak.

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Maksudmu" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura

" jangan berpura-pura"

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata?"

" Bukan urusan mu" jawab Sasuke datar dan memasukan Dompetnya di kantong celananya. Dan berjalan keluar kelas, tapi dia berhenti saat Shikamaru berbicara

"Aku tak tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata, aku tak mau ikut campur dengan Hubungan kalian, tapi bersikaplah sewajarnya pada Hinata jika ada Sakura, Kau sudah melukainya terlalu dalam, jika kau mencintai Hinata jangan memberi harapan palsu pada Sakura. Sakura butuh kepastian kau mengantung hubungan kalian Hampir dua tahun." Jelas Shikamaru

" Jangan sampai kau kehilangan keduanya secara bersamaan" lanjut Shikamaru

"Yang pasti, aku hanya memiliki satu diantara mereka, sejak dulu hanya satu, dan aku tak akan kehilangan keduanya," ucap Sasuke dan keluar kelas.

"Hei apa maksudmu..?" Teriak Shikamaru. Shikamaru binggung

" Hahh pr yang merepotkan " Guman Shikamaru dan melanjutkan Tidurnya

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian

Gadis Cantik berambut merah muda duduk di pinggiran balkon yang di pagari besi samping perpustakaan yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman sekolah,awalnya dia mau memenangkan diri terlebih hatinya, tempat ini selalu sunyi, tapi... tatapan kesedihan dia pancarkan dari mata indahnya, melihat sepasang kekasih - menurutnya. Dan mereka terlihat sangat romantis, makan bersama dan selingi canda dan tawa, Sang gadis berambut indigo yang tertawa Bahagia, dan sang pemuda ganteng berambut Raven sesekali mendengus dan tertawa , haaahh entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menyapu wajah cantiknya.." Sasuke-kun kenapa?" Gumannya lirih tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya, tetesan airmata di pipinya mewakili perasaan sakit di hatinya..

Terluka itulah yang saat ini kurasakan saat melihat dia bersama gadis lain,hatiku perih, berpura-pura baik-baik saja itulah yang ku tunjukan sekarang. Sasuke-kun tak pernah tertawa selepas itu saat bersamaku. Kasih sayang, perhatian, senyuman, pandangannya lembut, yang dulunya selalu di berikannya padaku ternyata sekarang sudah terahlikan kepada gadis lain. Inikah Akhirnya? atau memang tak pernah ada awal bagi kita? lalu apa artinya semua perlakuanmu padaku? sahabatkah?. Melihatmu sikapmu bersamanya, berbeda sekali saat bersamaku, begitu terlihat kau sangat mencintainya. Bertahan itulah aku saat ini. bertahan yaa? apa aku bisa?

Aku bertemu Sasuke-kun saat kami mengukuti MOS. Awal mengenalnya menurutku dia orang yang kaku, dinding, datar, dan menyebalkan. Saat kelas X Aku, Ino, Temari,Shikamaru,Sai,Kami adalah teman sejak Junior High School.. Yaa dan Ternyata Shikamaru sudah kenal dengan Sasuke-kun. Mereka satu sekolah saat Tk, karena mereka berdua Jenius jadi daya ingatnya pun tinggi. Secara alami kami semua menjadi teman dekat, Ku dengar dari Ino, sahabatku yang tukang gosib itu, Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid lulusan Dari Barcelona, Benjamin Franklin International School Barcelona. Dan katanya di sekolah itu ada murid-muridnya dari 45 Negara yang berbeda. Pantas saja dia sangat pandai berbahasa inggris.. Semakin hari kami semakin dekat, saat kelas XI kami satu kelas dan 1 tempat duduk, Dia semakin perhatian padaku, menjemput ke sekolah dan mengantar pulang. Banyak yang mengira kami pacaran dan kuharap kami memang akan pacaran. Sasuke-kun bahkan terlihat protektif jika sudah menyangkut aku, bukan kegeeran tapi begitulah kenyataanya, saat istirahat dia selalu bersamaku, Bahkan Sasuke terlihat cemburu saat aku berdekatan dengan teman laki-laki lain. Tapi Semua itu berakhir saat Hinata datang di antara Kami ahh mungkin aku yang di antara mereka.. Aku tak membenci Hinata, dia Gadis dan baik dan Manis, tapi aku cemburu sangat cemburu..

Sakura menghapus airmatanya dia berbalik tanpa melihat lagi ke arah taman, dia menuju toilet di perpustakaan..

.

.

.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Hinata mereka duduk di bangku taman Sekolah bagian barat karena taman ini jarang siswa yang datang berkunjung, Mereka berdua sedang makan siang..

" Hey Sasuke-kun aku mau makan di kantin saja , aku bosan setiap hari makan bekal terus, kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini sih?" Hinata mengoceh karena tadi dia akan makan siang dengan temannya tapi Sakuke menariknya untuk makan siang di taman, tapi pagi dia sudah memintah Ayame membuatkan makanan untuk Hinata, setiap hari hinata selalu di buatkan bekal mengingat Hinata punya alergi aneh.

"Hn. Makanan di kantin tak cocok untukmu, kalau alergi aneh mu kambuh bagaimana?, Aku tak mau di salahkan lagi karena ulahmu sendiri" Jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal. Dia menginggat Kejadian 7 bulan yang lalu Saat Hinata memintah mememani pergi ke mall. Hinata Makan Pizza blackpaper yang begitu mengoda, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah melarangnya mati-matian tapi Hinata menangis di restoran Pizza, seditik kericuhan karena Hinata menangis sedikit meraung dan yah begitulah Sasuke mengalah dan Pada akhirnya, saat pulang ke rumah Mulut Hinata Seperti bebek dan merah, lidahnya bengkak , tengorokannya terluka ,dan berujung pada sakit maag, itu berlangsung 2 hari, Hinata sampai di infus cairan, minum aja susah apalagi makan, Dan butuh satu minggu agar Hinata bisa makan makanan normal lagi. Hinata alergi Merica tapi anehnya tidak dengan Cabe. Sasuke mendapat cerama panjang secara bergiril mulai dari Naruto, Nenek Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi dan yang terakhir Neji.

"Aku tak mau mengurus bebek manja" Lanjut Sasuke Datar. Hinata cemberut mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya bebek manja.

"Siap juga yang mau di urus ayam Datar sepertimu" Hinata memakan bekalnya.

" Hn." Sasuke Hanya berguman

"Hahahahaha aku masih ingat wajah Donal bebek mu itu hahahaaa" Sasuke tertawa memenggang perutnya membayangkan kejadian tersebut. Saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar Hinata, Sasuke tak bisa Menahan Tawanya melihat bibir Hinata. Sasuke hanya akan bersikap seperti ini di depan keluarganya saja. Sasuke menyayanggi Hinata, mereka tumbuh bersama. Sasuke tahu betul apa yang membuat Hinata menjadi sangat manja dan egois. Walau itu terkadang membuatnya kesal, tapi lebih baik Hinata yang sekarang. Itu yang membuat Sasuke selalu menuruti Kemauan Hinata. Karena Bagi Sasuke melihat orang yang dia Sayangi Bahagia itu sudah cukup baginya. walapun sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Ihh dasar ayam, jangan menertawakanku..." Hinata memukul-mukul legan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih tertawa.

Hinata yang kesal mengambil bekal makanan Sasuke dan memakan semua tomat Sasuke. Hinata menyeringai melihat Wajah Sasuke berubah kesal, Hinata mengunyah dengan semangat tomat-tomat Sasuke dan menelannya, beberapa detik kemudian Wajah Hinata berubah seperti ingin muntah, saking kesalnya Hinata lupa kalau dia tidak suka rasa tomat mentah. Sasuke menyeringai jahat'saatnya pembalasan' Sasuke menyembunyikan Botol Minuman Hinata. Sementara Hinata mencari botol minumannya, Hinata tahu Sasuke yang sudah menyembunyikannya, Wajah Hinata berubah memelas tapi Sasuke tetap pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dan melanjutkan makannya, Melirik Hinata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah bukan malu tapi karena menahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya, Sasuke jadi kasihan..

"Ini minum.. makanya jangan memakan tomatku.." Kata Sasuke Memberikan Botol air minum Pada Hinata.

" Dasar Ayam Jahat.." seru Hinata kesal setelah selesai minum

"ia bebek hahahaaha" Sasuke tertawa lagi

" Isshh kau ini" Hinata semakin Kesal dan menatap Sasuke marah dan tanpa memonyongkan bibirnya..

" Hahahaha kau semakin mirip donal bebek" Sasuke tak ada Habisnya mengejek Hinata dia mengacak kasar rambut Hinata. Hinata memilih meneruskan makannya, Hinata makan dengan cepat, Hinata tak suka di panggil bebek.

Tanpa mereka Sadari sepasang mata Emerald, menatap terluka mereka berdua...

Setelah menghabiskan bekal mereka berdua berbinang bincang sebentar menunggu bel masuk. Jika tak ada Naruto maka Sasukelah tempat Hinata mencurahkan isi Hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau tak pernah Bilang Kalau kau mengenal Sakura,Ino dan Temari..?" Tanya Hinata serius

" Kau tak pernah bertanya." Jawab Sasuke Singkat

" Apa Naruto sudah menghubungi mu..?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan Pembicaran Mereka. Untuk saat ini Dia belum bisa membahan Sakura, Tadi saat bell istirahat matanya menangkap Sakura yang murung dan matanya sembab . Dia tahu Sakura pasti sakit hati padanya, membuat hati sedikit tercubit Sasuke. Apakah Sakura menangis karena aku.. lagi ?

"Sudah, tadi malam kami video call.." Jawab Hinata tersenyum

"Hn. Ayo masuk Sebentar lagi bell masuk" Ajak Sasuke dan langsung meraih dan menggengam tanggan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun.?" panggil Hinata Saat mereka mulai memasuki Gedung Sekolah

"Hn.."

"apakah tidak ada yang marah kau mengengam tangganku.." Sambil melihat kanan,kiri

"Apa Maksudmu?.." tanya Sasuke Binggung, menghentikan jalannya dan menghadap Hinata

"Kau punya seseorang yang kau suka di sekolah ini?" Tanya Hinata antusias

eh ada sedikit cetakan kemerah-merahan di pipi Sasuke.

"Hihihihihi ternyata ada yah, hey kenalkan Padaku, dia harus lolos seleksi dulu baru bisa pacaran denganmu.." Hinata terkekeh melihat semburat merah di pipi sasuke

"Hn. Kalau aku pacaran siapa yang menjagamu..?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata langsung menghentikan kekehannya dan menunduk. Sasuke langsung sadar akan ucapannya

"Hey aku hanya bercanda.."Kata Sasuke Lembut dan memeluk Hinata

"Jangan karena aku, kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri.." Ucap Hinata pelan

"Hn. asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia..jangan menangis, aku tak mau di tuduh menyiksa bebek.." Kata Sasuke Sedikit bercanda

"Isssh Kau ini.." Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke kesal

"Hn. " Kata Sasuke dan mengandeng Hinata.

Dari kejahuan ada yang memergoki mereka.

" tchh Tambah satu lagi gadis penganggu, tak akan ku biarkan.." Dia menyeringai jahat

"Sasuke-kun hanya milikku, hanya aku.." Gadis itu pergi

.

.

.

Kringggggg

"Haahh akhirnya pulang juga, Kita mau hang-out dimana?" Tanya Ino

"Hmm Bagaimana kalau di tempat Biasa.." Jawab Temari

" Boleh juga.."

"Eh saku kau Harus ikut" Pintah Temari

"Baiklah Nyonya Nara.." Jawab Sakura tersenyum Mengoda. Temari merona.

Hinata sedang membereskan bukunya sasuke membantu Hinata, Tapi Hinata selalu menepis tangan sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sasuke-kun" Ucap Hinata kesal

"Hn. kau lamban"

"Hei Hinata kau mau ikut kami" Tanya Sai

Ino menatap Sai tak suka.

"Ehmm Boleh.. aku Ikut" Jawab Hinata riang. Jelas Saja ini pertama kalinya dalam Hidupnya dia bergaul dengan orang luar.

"Hinata, kau ada janji dengan Baa-chan" Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata

" Aku akan Ijin pada Baa-chan.. Boleh yaaa?" Hinata memelas dan memohon Pada Sasuke

"Hn.." Guman Sasuke

"Yehh..." Hinata Memeluk Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ok. setelah dari cafe. Kalian harus ke rumah ku tidak boleh tidak, kita makan malam bersama." Hinata mengapit tangan Sakura.

"Sakura kau tahu aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengan kalian semua, apalagi denganmu" Ucap Hinata tulus. Sakura membalas dengan Senyuman. entah bagaimana perasaan Sakura Saat ini. Teman Atau Cinta.

" Sasuke-kun, Sakura di mobil mu yaa..?" pintah Hinata

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Ino..?" Hinata menatap Sasuke memohon

"Hn. jangan berbuat aneh-aneh" Sasuke sebenarnya khawatir ini pertama kalinya Hinata naik mobil orang lain.

"Baiklah Ayo.." Hinata berahli mengapit lengan Ino.

"Hm.. Ayo Sakura" Ajak Sasuke dan sedikit salah tingkah

"I-ia"jawab Sakura Gugup.

Di mobil Sai..

'ddrrtt' Hp sai bergetar

'Sai jangan ngebut, Ajak dia terus ngobrol, kalau dia berkeringat, suruh ino memengang erat tangannya atau peluk'

'Ok. Sasuke'

"Ehm Hinata apa yang Ingin Kau tanyakan?" tanya Ino menoleh ke belakang, Saat mobil Sai sudah Melaju

"Aku dengar Dari Sasuke-kun Kau sangat pandai merawat bunga dan kau punya toko bunga" ucap Hinata

" Ia..aku punya toko bunga"

"Wahh, Ino kau mau yaa membantu ku, menanam bunga, soalnya Ibu dan Ayah ku Akan pulang bulan depan" Hinata Memohon

" Hmm Baiklah, Hari sabtu depan aku akan ke rumahmu" jawab Ino

"Kau Baik sekali" Hinata tersenyum Bahagia.

"Hmm Hinata?" Panggil ino

"Sebenarnya Apa hubungan Mu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino canggung

"Sasuke-kun Itu penjaga dan penolongku, tapi kalian jangan mengangap hubungan kami itu pacaran yaa" Ucap Hinata

"Habisnya Kalian terlihat romantis" ucap Ino tak enak

"Hihihi kalian melihat kami dari jauh atau dekat?" Tanya Hinata

"Dari jauh sih" Jawab Ino

"Hahahaha pantas saja, aku dan Sasuke-kun bukan sedang romantis-romantisan tapi berdebat dan saling meledek" jelas Hinata sambil tertawa

"Ohhh, Aku pikir.." ucapan Ino terpotong

"Ino Aku mau tanya siapa Gadis yang di sukai Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Ehmm Gadis yang Disukai itu.. ituu itu..Sa-Sakura" Ucap Ino ragu

"Wahh Benarkah?" Hinata sedikit berteriak, dia sangat senang mendengar itu sakura

"Kali ini aku akan langsung setuju.."Ucap Hinata Antusias

"Kali Ini?" Tanya Sai , Sai yang dari tadi penasaran akhirnya buka suara

" Yaa, beberapa Bulan lalu Sasuke-kun Mengajak beberapa Temannya, ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, ada 1 gadis berambut Kuning model rambutnya Mirip denganku tapi lebih pendek, dia terus melengket pada Sasuke-kun, Walaupun Aku hanya mengintip tapi aku tak suka dengannya, gadis itu bermuka dua, Dan Ada satu lagi berambut merah dan mengunakan kacamata, dia memakai baju setengah robek" jelas Hinata, dia sedikit kesal menggigat kejadian itu

"Mungkin itu Shion dan Karin" jawab Ino

"Kalau Sakura aku akan Setuju, ahh aku tak sabar memceritakannya pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san" Hinata sangat senang.

"Oh yahh kenapa mereka tak pacaran?"Lanjut Hinata

"Kami pun Tak tahu , padahal mereka saling menyukai" ucap Ino

'ckkittt' Sai mengerem kaget Mobil Karena ada Motor yang menyalib mobil Sai

"Astaga Cari mati dia" Ino mengumpat untung saja dia pakai seat belt kalau tidak Kepalanya sudah benjol, Sai kembali melajukan Mobilnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Hinata dan Dahinya sudah Mulai terus mengawasi Hinata Lewat kaca spion. Ino menjadi Binggung Dengan Sikap Sai, Tumben mobilnya melaju pelan ( Baru nyadar). Mereka sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang

Hinata sudah mulai pucat,hinata menunduk badannya mulai gemetar

"Ino kau pindah, duduk dengan Hinata" Ucap Sai tenang dan menepihkan Mobilnya

"Maksudmu..?" Ino Binggung dan menoleh kebelakang Ino dengan Sigap melompat ke belakang

"Peluk dia Ino" Pinta Sai cemas

"Eh.. ia..ia" Ino Memeluk Hinata. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"N-naruto-kunn.. S-sasuke-kunn" Hinata Berguman. Hinata Mulai sesak napas

"Hinata tenanglah ini aku Ino.. Aku temanmu.."Ucap Ino lembut, Ino tidak Bodoh dari bahasa tubuh Hinata saja dia tahu Hinata sedang Ketakutan. sesaat Hinata sudah Mulai tenang napasnya sudah Stabil..Ino mengelus punggung Hinata mencoba memenangkannya dan Sai mulai melajukan Mobilnya. Sai membuka kaca Mobil agar udara segar masuk.

Hinata sudah tenang Tapi Masih Pucat. Dia menghela Napas dan menghembuskannya. Hinata Trus mengulangnya sampai dia benar-benar stabil.

"Sai, Sa-sasuke-kun Pa-pasti me-memberi Tahu mu yaa?" Tanya Hinata saat dia sudah stabil

"Hm ia dia menggirim pesan padaku tadi" Jawab Sai dengan Senyumananya

" Hinata Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino cemas

"Ini pertama kalinya Aku naik mobil orang lain, jadi aku Hanya Kaget" Jawab Hinata berbohong

"Ku mohon Jangan katakan apapun pada Sasuke-kun yaa?" pintah Hinata

"Hm kami tak akan mengatakannya" ucap Sai tersenyum

.

.

"Kenapa Kalian Lama Sekali" Tanya Sasukesaat Sai baru tiba di cafe

"Tadi aku mengisi bensin dulu" Jawab Sai tersenyum palsu

Mereka Menghabiskan waktu di cafe dengan ngobrol, Girlstalk, yang mendominasi.

.

.

" Selamat Datang Dirumah Ku.." Sambut Hinata

"Wahh ternyata ini yaa Mansion Namikaze Itu." Guman Ino Kagum

"Silakan Duduk anggap saja rumah sendiri" Ucap Hinata

"Aku ganti baju dulu,Oh yaa Sakura baju mu tadi kan tertumpa jus ku, lebih baik kau ganti dengan bajuku yahh"

"Ehh tidak-tidak apa, lagi pula ini hanya jus.." Ucap Sakura Menolak

"EH tidak ayo cepat" paksa Hinata dan menarik tangan Sakura

"Hinata bersikap lah Sopan" Tegur Sasuke

"Diam kau ayam" balas Hinata. Semua yang ada Diruang santai tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sasuke Hanya mendengus

Tiba di depan Kamar Hinata, Sakura membaca papan yang tergantung di pintu kamar

"Hinata Ini?" Tanya Sakura

" Ayo Masuk saja" ajak Hinata dan Masuk ke kamarnya

Sakura masuk dan melihat Kamar Hinata yang sangat Luas dan Photo Hinata menggunakan baju pengantin dan di sampingnya , laki-laki berambut kuning memeluk pinggang ada Photo Sasuke Dan Hinata, Hinata menguyur sasuke dengan air saat Sasuke duduk di taman rumah sambil makan Tomat. Sakura tersenyum melihat photo itu.

Hinata mengambil Bajunya di walk-in closet simple dress selutut berwarna biru dengan 3 kancing putih bulat didada berbentuk vertical.

" Nah pakai ini" kata Hinata memberikan Bajunya

"Setelah Itu kita ngobrol " lanjut Hinata

Hinata dan Sakura Duduk Di kasur Hinata

"Sakura , aku minta maaf yah, aku tak tahu kalau kau dan Sasuke-kun itu.." Ucapan Hinata di potong Sakura

"Sudah Hinata aku.. tid.."

"Sakura , aku dan Sasuke-kun Tidak ada Hubungan apa-apa percayalah. Lihat pria yang berambut kuning itu , dia Suamiku" ucap Hinata dan Menunjuk foto married nya.

" kau Sudah Menikah? sejak kapan?." tanya Sakura kaget

"Aku menikah 1 tahun yang lalu " ucap Hinata Merona

"Sakura, jujur saja, dulu jika Sasuke-kun berdekatan dengan gadis lain aku sangat cemburu" ucap Hinata menatap Sakura

"tapi kau jangan salah paham Aku bukan cemburu karena menyukainya, a-aku hanya takut dia tak memperdulikanku lagi, Hanya dia yang aku punya saat Naruto-kun tak di sisiku" Hinata menunduk. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sulit di artikan

"Tapi saat aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang di sukai oleh ayam itu, aku sangat senang" ucap Hinata Sambil terkekeh, Sakura tersenyum Mendengar Hinata menyebut Sasuke ayam

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menahan perasaanya padamu, yang pasti Sasuke-kun itu dia adalah pria yang setia, jika dia sudah memilih seseorang untuk di cintainya dia tak akan melepaskannya, ku mohon padamu percayalah pada Perasaan Sasuke-kun." Lanjut Hinata dan mengengam tangan Sakura

"Percayalah pada Hatimu juga, Sasuke-kun tidak memberi harapan palsu padamu, waktu saja yang belum berpihak padanya, aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakuan Sasuke-kun padaku, mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi yang dia lakukan padaku hanya sebatas apa yang harus dilakukan seorang kakak pada adiknya." Hinata menjelaskan. Sakura mulai menagis. Sakura menganguk dan tersenyum Hatinya lega karena sekarang dia tahu apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata

" Kau tahu , saat kau jatuh betapa paniknya Sasuke-kun Saat itu, dia tak pernah menatap seorang gadis seperti itu bahkan juga padaku. Eh saat kau tidur apa Sasuke-kun menjagamu?, waktu aku kembali dia sudah ada di kelas, katanya kau harus beristirahat jadi dia membiarkanmu tidur"

Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya

"Sakura kau sakit kenapa wajahmu merah..?" tanya Hinata

"Eh tidak aku baik-baik saja , aku hanya mengingat kejad.." sakura kecelposan dan dia mengigit bibirnya

" Kejadian apa? Katakan padaku, ahh jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke-kun yah" Tanya Hinata mengoda " ayo cepat katakan padaku jangan malu-malu" paksa Hinata

"eehmm,ano ehh Sa-sasuke-k-kun, waktu aku tidur, maksudku saat itu ha-hanya aku pura-pura ti-tidur, D-dia men-menciumku" Kata Sakura dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanggannya malu

"Wahh benarkan astaga.." Hinata berteriak senang

" Aku akan mengatakannya pada Kaa-san hahahaha" ucap Hinata Semangat

"Hinata.." regek Sakura

"Tenang saja ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita" ucap Hinata tersenyum dan mengapit lengan Sakura

"Ayo turun " Ajak Hinata

"Sakura, aku senang suatu saat Nanti kau yang harus menjadi istri Sasuke-kun" Ucap Hinata dan membuat Pipi Sakura merona.

.

.

.

.

.

chap selanjutnya mungkin akan sedikit lambat.

mungkin ada yang m*ntah dengan adegan sasuke dan hinata di

kejelasan hubungan sasuke sakura and hinata akan aku muat di chap 5 and 6.

akan ada 1 chap full sasusaku.

thanks all...

Have A good Day

Ay..


	5. Chapter 5

Dua orang anak laki-laki menatap kosong batu nisan di depan mereka bukan hanya satu tapi dua batu nisan. Acara pemakaman telah usai 20 menit yang lalu tapi kedua bocah ini masih belum beranjak dari sana.

"Nii-san kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkan kita , aku ingin ikut kaa-san Hikss.." bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Mereka sudah bahagia, Tou-san dan kaa-san akan sedih kalau kau menangis terus, masih ada Nii-san di sini, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu" ucap Anak yang di panggil nii-san itu dan memeluk erat adiknya. Bohong jika sang kakak tidak sedih tapi dia tak mau menunjukan luka itu di depan adiknya, Dia ingin agar tetap kuat supaya adiknya tak terus terpuruk dengan kematian memdadak kedua orang tua mereka.

"Hmm.. Nii-san tak akan meninggalkan ku kan..?" Tanya sang adik mendongkakan kepalanya menatap sang kakak

" Tentu saja tidak, kau adalah Tujuan hidupku sekarang, maka dari itu kau harus menjadi anak yang kuat.. mengerti" katanya sambil mengelus kepala adiknya

"Iya aku janji aku akan menjadi kuat dan tidak cengeng lagi, aku akan menjadi seperti Tou-san" Ucap sang adik dengan semangat

"Hm Itu baru Uchiha." Ucap sang kakak

"Sayang.. ayo pulang sebentar lagi hujan" Suara lembut dari wanita berambut merah menyapa telinga dua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"tapi baa-chan aku masih ingin menemani kaa-san disini" Sasuke Uchiha bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun berucap lirih dan terus memandang makam keluarganya.

"Besok Baa-chan janji akan menemani mu datang lagi, tapi sekarang kita pulang yaa?" Bujuk Kushina

"Hn. Benar otouto, besok kita kesini lagi yaa, ayo aku akan mengendongmu sampai ke mobil" Ucap Itachi dan berjongkok di depan adiknya itu

"Ok, tapi Nii-san harus lari yaa" Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung melompat di punggung kakaknya

"Baiklah.. pengangan yang erat" ucap Itachi

"1..2..3..." itachi berlari menuju ke mobil sementara adiknya bersorak

Kushina menetap sedih dua anak tersebut

"Mikoto-chan Hikss aku janji aku akan menjaga mereka seperti aku menjaga anak-anak ku sendiri, kau tenang saja aku akan merawat sasuke dengan baik hiikss, Sayonara..." Kushina Menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum menatap makam sahabat karibnya itu.

.

.

 **2 YEARS LATER**

Taman belakang keluarga Namikaze

"Itachi kau yakin tak mau ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Minato

"Ia Jii-san, Aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri.." Jawb Itachi sopan

"Bukan kah sudah ku billang panggil Tou-san saja?" seru wanita berambut merah AKA istri Minato yang datang membawakan mereka teh.

"Hehehe aku belum terbiasa" ucap Itachi sambil tertawa kikuk

"Haahh kalau kau tidak ikut, bagaimana dengan Sasuke..? dia juga pasti menolak" ucap kushina sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bermain bola di taman. Mereka bertiga kursi taman menemani Sasuke dan Naruto bermain. Semenjak kematian orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke, Keluarga Namikaze secara hukum mengambil ahli hak asuh anak maupun perusahaan Uchiha dan akan di kembalikan kepada Itachi selaku anak tertua saat itachi sudah mampu memimpin perusahaan.

Namikaze Minato adalah sahabat dekat keluarga Uchiha Fugaku, dan dialah yang di percayakan oleh Fugaku untuk mengurus Anak-anaknya dan semua perusahaannya, karena hanya Itachi dan Sasukelah uchiha yang tersisa.

Minato dan Kushina tak pernah membedakan itachi-sasuke dengan kedua anak mereka. Kyuu anak perempuan tertua keluarga Namikaze adalah sahabat baik Itachi sementara Little brothers uchiha dan Namikaze sudah seperti saudara walaupun Naruto lebih tua 3 Tahun dari sasuke. Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke sebagai adiknya, meski mereka sering bertengkar tapi tak terpisahkan.

" Tou-chan, Nii-chan ayo main.." Panggil Naruto

"Lebih baik kalian bergabung dengan mereka, sebelum mereka melempar kalian dengan bola.." Ucap Kushina tersenyum sembari menyiram tanaman kesayangnya.

"Baiklah Kami datang.." Ucap Minato sambil berlari kecil

Sekilas kita melihat mereka keluarga yang Bahagia dan damai. Minato adalah orang yang paling banyak andil untuk mengambalikkan masa-masa ceria Sasuke, Dia berusaha membuat Sasuke nyaman padanya dan Seluruh keluarga.

 **2 weeks Later**

Keluarga Namikaze Sudah berada di Bandara Konoha

"Sasuke ingat kau harus menjadi anak yang baik disana. Dengarkan apa yang di katakan Minato tou-san dan Kushina Kaa-san, jadilah anak yang baik" Ucap Itachi sanbil memeluk adik semata wayang nya ini

"Hikss Nii-chan akan me nyusul ku kan, aku takut Nii-san akan meninggakan ku.." Sasuke Membalas Pelukan sang kakak.

"Hn. Tentu saja tidak aku kan sudah janji padamu" Itachi Melepaskan pelukannya

"Kita kan bertemu lagi.. 'tuk'..." Itachi mengetuk dahi Sasuke

"Ayo Sasuke.. aku akan memunjukanmu sesuatu.." Ajak Naruto

"Jaa Nii-san.." Sasuke dan Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Itachi, masuk di ikuti oleh pengasuh.

"jaa.."

"Itachi-kun kau harus jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit, makan teratur, rajin belajar.." ucap kushina sambil memeluk itachi

"Ha'i Kushina-kaasan" balas itachi dan memeluk Kushina ada rasa hangat di hatinya,Itachi seperti merasa di dekap oleh ibunya.

"kalau Tou-san sama denga kaa-san mu saja.." Ucap Minato tersenyum merangkul anak sahabatnya ini.

"Arigatou, kalian juga jaga kesehatan.."

"Aku titip Sasuke yaa" Lanjut Itachi tersenyum

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.."

"Iruka.. Titip putra ku.." Pinta Minato

"Ha'i Minato – sama.."balas Iruka

Minato dan Kushina masuk meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Itachi, Iruka juga memberikan 2 remaja ini privasi.

"Heyy musang jelek... jangan pacaran dulu, belajar yang rajin.." Pesan Kyuu aka calon pacar

"heeh tersera aku.." Itachi menyeringai melihat tatap kesal Kyuu

"jaga kesehatanmu dan..'Cup'.. jaa nee Itachi-kun.." Kyuu mencium pipi Itachi dan mengeja namanya,selama ini Kyuu memanggilnya Musang jelek atau gagak tua. Itachi merona dan memegangan pipi kanannya yang di cium Kyuu. Orang-orang yang lewat terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua remaja itu.

"Awas kau akan ku balas" Guman Itachi sambil tersenyum memandang keluarganya.

Keluarga Namikaze pindah ke Barcelona karena perkerjaan Minato ada perusahan di sana yang harus dia ambil ahli, sedangkan yang di Kohona Di urus oleh sang ayah, dan perusahaan Uchiha di kelola oleh Iruka dan Yamato tapi tetap dalam pengawasan Minato.

* * *

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK 4 TAHUN YANG LALU**

 _ **Spain, Barcelona – BCM (Barcelona Centre Medic)**_

 **Accident And Emergency Department**

Terlihat Kushina dan Kyuu sedang menangis, Naruto duduk di lantai dengan baju berantakan dan sesekali air matanya turun dari pipi tannya, Sasuke tampak cemas, Minato mengacak surai pirangnya dia bolak balik di depan pintu emergency

"Oh Kami-Sama tolong putri ku... tolong hikss hiksss" Kushina menangis tiada henti sejak tadi

"Dia gadis yang kuat Kaa-san dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini.." Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan Ibunya walaupun tak sehisteris tadi saat Hinata di bawah kerumah sakit.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, dia memberi kode pada minato dan di balas anggukan, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan mereka duduk di diam mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.. menatap kosong kedepan.

"Seandainya aku menjemputnya lebih cepat, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi.. seadainya aku tak ikut seminar itu, Dia tak akan seperti ini.." Naruto merancau tak jelas, penyesalannya rasa sakitnya tak ada gunanya sekarang, entah gadisnya itu bisa bertahan atau tidak.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Naruto, dan sesekali dia menepuk punggung kakak angkatnya ini, Naruto terus menangis dalam diam..

"Hinata pernah mengatakan padaku, Dia akan menjadi istrimu di masa depan nanti dan di menyuruh ku untuk menjauhimu.." ucap Sasuke terkekeh sambil menerawang ke depan. Pasalnya Hinata selalu cemburu kalau sasuke dekat dengan Naruto, padahalkan tak mungkin mereka ada ehem-ehem.

"Saat aku mengatakan aku tidak mau, Dia melempar ku dengan sendalnya bahkan terus mengejarku dan berteriak " menjauh dari Naruto-kun ku.." dengan suara cemprengnya" Sasuke meniru gaya bicara Hinata walaupun terdengar agak aneh.

Naruto terkekeh, tentu dia ingat itu. Saat Naruto datang menyusul mereka di taman Hinata langsung berubah 180 derajat, menjadi gadis yang manis dan sopan khas Hyuga.

"Kau harus yakin... dia pasti kuat.. dia sudah bertahan selama 5 tahun lebih.. Dia gadis yang kuat.." Ucap Sasuke

"Berhentilah menangis Dode, saat Hinata bangun nanti dia pasti akan menyalahkanku karena manta mu bengkak" Sasuke setengah bercanda. Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh, Sasuke dan Hinata selalu ribut tapi saling peduli.

"Ayo masuk, Kaa-san pasti mencari kita" ajak Sasuke

Mereka semua menunggu Hinata di depan ruangan operasi,setelah tadi keadaan Hinata sudah cukup stabil, Team dokter dengan cepat mengambil tindakan operasi, ada beberapa luka di bagian punggung dan ada cedera dikepala Hinata jadi harus segera di obati mengingat luka itu sudah beberapa hari di biarkan kotor dan jelas itu sudah infeksi.

Setelah 6 jam di ruang operasi Hinata di pindakan Di ICU dokter memanggil Minato di ruangannya

 _ **(agap saja percakapan minato dan dokter itu dalam bahasa spain yahh)**_

Ruang Dokter pukul 03.24 am waktu setempat.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dok.." Tanya Minato

"Jujur saja Mr. Namikaze, Anak anda sedang dalam masa koma, infeksinya berhasil kami tangangi, untung saya bacterinya belum menyebar sampai ke organ vital." Jelas Dokter

"Kapan dia akan sadar dok...?" tanya Minato lesu

"Saya tidak dapat memastikan itu tuan, kasus anak anda lain dari kasus kecelakaan atau penyakit, tapi di lihat dari kondisinya bisa 1 minggu, 1 bulan bahkan 1 tahun. Di luar itu semua Hanya Tuhan yang dapat memastikannya, teruslah berdoa" jawab Dokter dengan berat Hati

"Maaf, jika saya lancang Bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada anak anda sampai di mendapat luka seperti itu dan dari yang saya lihat ada banyak bekas luka di punggung putri anda, jika ini kasus kriminal anda harus melibatkan polisi, karena ini masalah serius."

Minato hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan dokter itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Minato mulai menjelaskan kronologinya pada dokter dari awal sampai akhir.

"Putri anda mendapat guncangan hebat dan yang saya takut kan ini akan berpengaruh psikisnya nanti dengan kata lain putri anda akan mengalami sedikit ganguan pada kejiwaanya, saran saya saat dia sadar nanti dan kondisinya sudah stabil, bawa di keluar dari Negara ini karena dengan begitu dia akan mendapat suasana baru" ucapan dokter seolah memberi harapan tapi mereka harus terus berharap agar Hinata bisa kembali di tengah- tengah mereka.

"Gracias.." ucap Minato membungkuk dan keluar ruangan dengan langka gontai. Sang dokter menatapnya dengan prihatin. Tapi dokter takjub dengan Hinata, Gadis itu mampu bertahan sampai sekarang.

Minato kembali ke depan ruangan ICU dengan Gontai dan terus berguman tak jelas.

Sampai di depan ruangan Minato hanya mendapati Itachi yang duduk bersender di kursi.

"Minato tou-san.."

"Mana kaa-san..? " tanya Minato

"Ini minum dulu.." Itachi menyerahkan 1 botol air mineral

"Haahh,,"Minato sendiri lupa dari sore dia belum memasukan apapun di perutnya

"Aku menyuruh kyuu dan Sasuke membawah Kaa-san ke hotel di depan, ibu sudah sangat kelelahan, Naruto ada di dalam .." jelas itachi karena dia tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan ayah angkatnya lagi

"Bagaimana kedua keparat itu.." tanya Minato geram, seketika amarahnya bangkit

"aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, tou-san tenang saja mereka tak akan pernah keluar hidup-hidup dari penjara itu."jelas Itachi tegas

"Aku akan membuat mereka, menyesal telah berurusan dengan ku.." Ucap minato dingin

"Mereka akan membayar semua luka yang mereka toreh kan pada Hinata"lanjutnya

"Tou-san.. " Itachi menatap Minato tak percaya, selama ini dia tak pernah melihat minato seseram ini.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu Hinata bersekolah membuat Sakura makin tertutup kepada teman-temannya. Siapa yang tak marah saat sahabat mereka di lukai itulah perasaan Temari dan Ino, 2 sahabat baiknya ini ingin sekali melabrak Hinata, memaki Hinata yang tak sungkan bermesraan dengan Sasuke pikir mereka, tapi Sakura membela Hinata dan mengatakan kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke.

"heeh Saku kenapa kau terus membela si jalang itu.. apa kau tak sakit hati melihatnya bersama Sasuke..?" Geram Temari

"Temari jaga ucapan mu.. Dia punya nama Hinata kalau kau lupa.." unjar Sakura

"Apa yang di katakan Tema itu benar jidat.. kita harus memberi pelajaran padanya" tambah Ino geram

"Sudahlah,,, aku bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, jadi untuk apa kita melakukan nya.." kata Sakura tertunduk sedih.

"aku memang sakit hati, cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kenyataannya Sasuke lebih memilih dia, aku harus belajar menerimanya." Lanjut Sakura menyekah air matanya.

"Sakura... kau terlalu baik, bisakah sekali saja mementingkan perasaamu?" tanya Ino sambil mengelus punggung Sahabatnya yang bergetar menahan tangis

"A-aku bu-bukan orang egois Ino..hikss" jawab Sakura sambil menangis

"Kau memang baik Saku, ingat kau punya kami, jadi apapun yang kau rasakan jangan sungkan untuk bercerita pada kami.." ucap Temari dan mereka bertiga berpelukan,

"Arigatou" balas Sakura dengan suara parau

Sahabat bukan hanya dia yang bisa kau ajak ke Mall, cafe atau hang-out bareng, Gobrol, curhat, kasi pendapat tapi sahabat ialah dia yang dapat merasakan apa yang kita rasakan senang ataupun sedih.

.

.

Seperti biasa ini sabtu dan kami biasanya berkumpul di cafe untuk sharing cerita dan sekarang ada yang beda, bergabunganya Hinata di tengah kami . Tapi bagi aku ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan, kenapa Hinata meminta Sasuke satu mobil denganku apa Hinata tak cemburu atau Hinata kelewatan percaya padaa Sasuke ah entalah.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura di mobilmu yaa.." Pinta Hinata. Seketika aku membeku mendengar perkataan Hinata, apa maksudnya ini.

"Hm.. ayo sakura" ajak Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh bahu ku dan berjalan duluan

"I-ia" jawab ku gugup. Aku bahkan kaget karena kelas sudah kosong teman teman yang lain sudah duluan

Parkiran sekolah

"Shika apa kau tahu apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata?" tanya temari saat mereka ada di mobil

"Aku sudah bertanya padanya tapi dia tak menjawap" balas Shikamaru

"aku kasihan pada Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan kalau dia tak suka pada Sakura jangan memeri dia harapan.. dasar playboy berkepala ayam" lanjut temari dengan emosi

"heeh itu urusan mereka, merepotkan" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru tahu pasti ada hal yang membuat Sasuke melakukan ini, dia tahu betul sikap Sasuke dan seorang uchiha bukanlah orang seorang playboy .

Di mobil Sasuke.

"Masuklah.." ucap Sasuke membuka pintu mobil menyuruh Sakura Masuk

"Hm.. Arigatou" ucap Sakura pelan. Sakura masuk entah bagaimana perasaan nya saat ini senang, bimbang, marah , kecewa ahh entalah.

Setelah mengetik pesan pada Sai, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Dibelakang ada Mobil Sai di depan Shikamaru yang sudah melaju jauh.

"Ehmm bagaimana keadaanmu..eh maksudku kakimu" tanya Sasuke kaku.

"Sudah sembuh" jawab Sakura singkat kalau boleh dia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan kalau dia tak baik-baik saja hatinya sakit di depan Sasuke tapi Sakura bukanlah gadis seperti itu yang tak punya sopan santun

"Sudah lama kita tak ngobrol yaa"

" yah begitulah" Jawab Sakura Dingin. Hati Sasuke bagai di cubit mendengar suara Sakura yang dingin sedingin ice.

Perjalanan mereka tak ada satupun yang berbicara hanya suara radio yang mengalun di pendengaran mereka . Suara Justin Bieber dengan lagu Sorry nya, Sasuke merasa si justin ini sedang menyindirnya.

"... _**I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times  
So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight  
'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances**_

 _ **Yeah**_  
 _ **Is it too late now to say sorry?**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh**_  
 _ **Is it too late now to say sorry?**_  
 _ **Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down**_  
 _ **Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**_

 _ **I'm sorry yeah**_  
 _ **Sorry yeah**_  
 _ **Sorry**_  
 _ **Yeah, I know that I let you down**_  
 _ **Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? ..."**_

lyricnya pas sekali dengan perbuatannya pada Sakura

"... _**I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times.."**_

Sasuke ingin sekali mematikan radionya, Tapi kelihatannya Sakura menyukai lagunya dan ikut menyanyikannya lyric demi lyric. Makin merasa bersalahlah Sasuke pada Sakura.

 _Apa Sakura akan memaafkanku nanti..? pikir Sasuke_

Setiba di cafe Sakura masuk duluan tanpa berbicara sepata-katapun pada Sasuke. Gimana Sasuke perasaan mu enak.. tak di perhatikan?.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, sungguh dia ingin memeluk Sakura atau bahkan mengurungnya di rumahnya agar Sakura terus bersamanya tapi apa daya, keadaan tak berpihak padanya.

Sudah 15 menit mereka sampai di cafe tapi mobil Sai belum juga tiba, Sasuke mulai khawatir apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Mereka Hinata pastinya. Saat dia akan menghubungi sai, dia melihat dari kaca Mobil Sai Sedang mencari parkiran. Sasuke benapas lega, tak sia-sia Hinata ikut terapi.

 _'drtt drtt drtt'_ Ponsel Sasuke bergetar Tsunade Baa-chan. Sasuke menjauh dari teman-temanya

"Yaa Baa-chan?"

" Sasuke bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Tsunade To the point

"Hn, dia baik-baik saja dan dia begitu senang sekarang" jawab Sasuke

"Haah Baiklah Nanti malam aku akan ke rumah, katakan pada Hinata."

"Hn"

"jaga dia Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke kembali ketempatnya tepat Sai dan yang lainya masuk.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, kalian pesan duluan saja" ucap Ino

"Aku ikut" Lanjut temari

Di toilet

"Ino sungguh aku kesal kenapa Hinata Ikut, Sai itu apa dia tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura, seenak nya saja meminta Hinata ikut" Gerutu Temari sembari mencuci tanganya

"Temari.. ternyata apa yang kita tudukan dan lihat itu tak sama dengan kenyataanya" Ucap Ino

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari binggung

"begini.. ini soal hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.." jeda ino

"kau mulai ikutan Sakura membelanya"Sewot Temari

"Makanya dengarkan dulu sampai selesai.."

Ino menjelaskan sesuai apa yang dia dengar dari Hinata

" Mungkin ini Cuma akal-akalan nya saja , Ujung-ujungnya dia akan katakan Kami di jodohkan oleh orang tua, Huhh dasar munafik."Temari tak percaya dengan penjelasan Ino

"Mungkin saja benar temari, di tampak senang mendengar gadis yang di sukai oleh Sasuke itu Sakura"

"Dan tadi ada yang aneh, saat Mobil sai mengerem mendadak Hinata tampak ketakutan dia bahkan sesak napas" lanjut Ino

"Mungkin dia kaget " Jawab Temari cuek, mereka berjalan masuk kedalam cafe

"Ah masa karena kaget, sampai seperti itu" unjar Ino sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"Sudahlah kenapa kau jadi perhatian padanya" Sela Temari kesal dan berjalan cepat

"Eh Tema Tunggu.." teriak Ino

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali..?" tanya Sakura

"Tadi banyak yang antri" jawab Ino

Mereka Ngobrol yang didominasi oleh ino, bercerita tetang fashion, dan bla bla bla.

'Aku harus melakukannya, Gomen Sakura..' Batin Hinata

"Ahh..." Sakura berteriak kaget dan berdiri saat jus jeruk dingin terasa di pahanya. Jus Hinata tumpah dan itu di sengaja oleh Hinata.

"Oh ya ampun Gomen Sakura aku tak segaja sungguh.." ucap Hinata menyesal menatap sakura

"Ia tak apa, lagi pula ini hanya jus kok" jawab Sakura tersenyum dan duduk kembali

"Makanya hati –hati " sela Temari sewot

"Tema.." Ino menyengol bahu Temari

Hinata yang melihat tatapan tak suka Temari hanya menunduk takut. Tapi tak di sadari yang lain kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan mengengamnya, Hinata mulai tenang kembali.

"Hehmm sebaiknya kita ke rumahku, sekalian menganti baju sakura" Ajak Hinata

"Baiklah" jawab Ino

Saat Hinata berdiri, dia sedikit menarik paksa tanganya dari gengaman Sasuke membuat Sasuke binggung dengan sikap Hinata. Hinata masuk kemobil Sasuke dan terus diam , sementara Sakura memilih pindah ke mobil Sai.

"Hinata ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Dia sudah tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu atau karena sifat Temari tadi.

"Apa Temari marah padaku?"Tanya Hinata pelan

"Tidak, di memang seperti itu orangnya" jawab Sasuke

"Aku mau tidur sebentar" ucap Hinata dan menutup matanya.

sementara Sasuke fokus menyetir.

.

.

 **Dirumah Hinata atau kediaman Namikaze**

Setelah Hinata dan Sakura naik kekamar dan Ino melihat-lihat foto yang di pajang dan yang di album foto. Foto keluarga Namikaze, Kyuu dan Naruto waktu bayi

"Wahh Tampanya dia.." ucap ino berbinar-binar. Mengabaikan pandangan tak suka Sai

"Benar, tampan.." guman Temari. Mereka melihat foto-foto Naruto

Ada foto-foto masa kecil Naruto dan Sasuke di Konoha dan di Barcelona.

Betapa kagetnya Ino dan Temari melihat foto pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto

"I-i-ini.." kata Ino terbata-bata

"Jadi Hinata Sudah menikah" kata Temari menatap Sasuke dan membuat Sai dan Shikamaru bergabung dengan kedua gadis mereka karena penasaran.

"Jelaskan pada kami Sasuke" pintah Shikamaru serius

"Haahh Aku dan Hinata tak ada Hubungan apapun dan benar Hinata sudah menikah dengan kakakku Naruto" jelas Sasuke

"Kakak? Kau itu uchiha kan?" tanya Ino binggung

"Kakak angkatku.. aku hanya menjaga Hinata saja, aku tak tak dapat menjelaskan pada kalian inti masalahnya karena ini masalah keluargaku." ucap Sasuke Datar

"Hinata punya ngangguan dengan psikisnya tapi dia bukan gila, dia sedang masa pemulihan.. Hinata tidak boleh di bentak, di tatap tajam atau kaget" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap temari. Sementara temari hanya berdehem dan menatap foto lagi.

"semacam trauma?"Tanya Shikamaru

"Bisa di bilang seperti itu.. jadi ku minta pada kalian, jangan berkata kasar, bertengkar, atau marah di depannya" pinta Sasuke menunduk. Sekilas bayangan keadaan Hinata dulu melintas di benaknya

"hmm baiklah kami mengerti" jawab Sai dengan senyumannya

Hinata dan Sakura turun dan para gadis melajutkan acara girlstalk mereka di taman belakang dan para boys apalagi kalau bukan PS.

"Siapa mereka Sasuke?" Tanya Seseorang mengagetkan Mereka yang sedang main PS

"Ba-baa-chan" ahh sepertinya Sasuke Lupa kalau Tsunade akan datang

"Baa-chan.." Teriak Hinata dan belari memeluk Neneknya.

"Ah Cucuku yang cantik Sudah makan?" tanya Tsunade Lembut

Teman-teman mereka binggung yang di panggil nenek kok tak nampak seperti nenek-nenek

"minna kenalkan Ini nenekku Namikaze atau lebih dikenal Senju Tsunade"

Krik krik krik

"Minna...?" panggil Hinata. Teman-temanya kenapa membisu

"Baa-chan..?" tanya Ino

"Ia Baa-chan, Kenapa? " tanya Hinata

"Dia tak tampak Tua.." Ucap Sai, Tsunade menatap tajam sai. sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum

"ohh walaupun dia kelihatannya masih muda tapi dia sudah nenek-nenek kok.." Jawab Hinata dan memeluk lenggan Tsunade. Tsunade sedikit cemberut mendengar Hinata menyebutnya tua, sementara Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar Hinata menyebut Tsunade tua, Nenek cantik ini akan marah pada siapapun yang menyebutnya tua, tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

"Siapa Mereka Hinata?" Tanya Tsunade Lembut

"Mereka teman-temanku yang pernah ku ceritakan pada baa-chan.. dan kami akan makan malam bersama" ucap Hinata antusias

"Baiklah.. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian.." kata Tsunade lembut

"Sasuke aku ingin berbicara denganmu.." unjar Tsunade dan naik ke atas di ikuti Sasuke

"Hm Hinata apa Nenek mu marah karena membawah orang luar ke rumah kalian?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak Nenek ku memang seperti itu tapi dia sangat baik.. Ayo kita ke ruang makan" Ajak Hinata

"Hinata aku tak percaya bertemu dengan orang yang kukagumi selama ini, dia adalah dokter terhebat yang perna ku tahu.." ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar

"waah benarkah? aku akan meminta Baa-chan mengajarimu kalau begitu" kata Hinata

"Ehh benarkah?"

"Hmm" Hinata Mengganguk dan tersenyum

.

.

 **Ruang Kerja Minato**

"Sasuke apa mereka bisa di percaya?"Tanya tsunade to the point

"Baa-chan tak perlu khawatir, mereka semua anak baik-baik, Baa-chan bisa lihat sendiri di profile keluarga mereka" Jawab Sasuke santai. Sasuke sudah memberitahu siapa saja teman-teman Hinata kepada semua anggota keluarga.

"Orang Tua kalian akan pulang sekitar 1 bulan Lagi, Minato harus mendapat perawatan disini sekitar 1 minggu.." ucap Tsunade

"Hn. Kushina Kaa-san sudah memberi tahu ku..." Jeda Sasuke

"Baa-chan tak perlu khawatir soal Hinata, Dia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.. tadi untuk pertama kalinya di naik mobil orang lain dan tak terjadi apapun padanya" lanjut Sasuke

"A-apa..? " Tsunade Kaget

"Ini kemajuan besar, hahaha jadi tak sia-sia dia terapi selama ini" Tsunade sangat senang mendengarnya

"Hn. Aku akan memberi tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san nanti.." kata Sasuke

"Hmm.. baiklah.. kau jangan terlau memaksakan diri, Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, sudah saatnya kau memikirkan masa depan mu.. Itachi hanya terlalu berlebihan.."

"Aku sudah tak mempermasalahkannya Baa-chan, Nii-san benar.." ucap Sasuke menunduk

"Aku akan memukulnya jika dia mengekangmu lagi.. " Ucap Tsunade sambil menepuk bahu cucunya ini.

"Aku sangat menantikannya.." ucap Sasuke tersenyum pada neneknya

"hahaha.. Kyuu pasti akan merajuk padaku kalau sampai itu terjadi.." Tsunade terkekeh

.

.

'Uhh kenapa mereka lama sekali..? apa Baa-chan memarahi Sasuke-kun..?' batin Hinata

"Maaf menunggu lama" Suara Tsunade mengagetkan mereka

"Uhmm tidak juga.." Balas Hinata

" Sebelum makan, Perkenalkan saya Namikaze/ Senju Tsunade nenek mereka.." Ucapnya dan menunjuk Hinata dan Sasuke

"sekarang Perkenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari kau" Tsunade menunjuk sai yang ada di ujung kiri

"Saya Shimura sai" ucap Sai tersenyum

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Sabaku no Temari"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Anak Shikaku.. menarik" guman Tsunade

"Sa-saya Haruno Sakura.." Sakura entah kenapa dia jadi deg-degan

"Hmm Sakura yaa..? Nama yang cantik secantik orangnya" Puji Tsunade

"ehmm A-arigatou" Balas Sakura malu

"Baa-chan dia ingin jadi Dokter loh..dan dia fans berat mu" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba

"Sakura juga sangat pandai dalam meracik ramuan penawar racun" sambung Temari

"Benarkah? ahh kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik dalam pembuatan obat." Ucap Tsunade Senang karena selama ini tak ada satupun dari muridnya yang mampu dalam meracik obat-obatan.

Sakura bahagia sekali mendengarnya dia akan di ajari langsung oleh Tsunade, mimpi apa dia semalam, hari ini dia mendapat banyak kabar bahagia, mulai dari kejelasan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, mendapat private lesson dari Tsunade ahh bahagianyaa

"A-aku mau" balas Sakura tersenyum gugup

"Baiklah ayo makan" ajak Tsunade

"Kalau akau ada sengang akau akan mengajarimu"

"Hmm Arigatou" Sakura sangat tak sabar menantikannya

'Drrrtt drrtt drtt' Ponsel Sakura bergetar

"Gomen aku permisi sebentar.."ijin Sakura di balas dengan Anggukan dan keluar dari ruang makan

"Itadakimasu" ucap semuanya

2 menit kemudian Sakura masuk dan merapihkan tasnya

"Ano saya permisi dulu ada urusan penting, jadi aku di suruh pulang ke rumah secepatnya.." pamit sakura tak enak

"Hmm tapi kau belum makan.." ucap Hinata cemberut

"maaf yaa Hinata mungkin lain kali saja, kalu begitu aku pam.." perkataan Sakura di potong oleh Hinata

" kalau begitu Sasuke-kun yang akan mengantarmu tak ada penolakan" ucap Hinata dengan Nada memerintah

"Eh tida-"

" benar kata Hinata, Sasuke antar Sakura pulang" suruh Tsunade

"Hn,ayo" Sasuke dengan senang hati mengantarkan Sakura, tanpa di minta pun dia kan tetap mengantar Sakura mana tega dia membiarkan Sakura naik kendaraan umum.

"jaa nee" ucap Sakura

"Hati-hati yaa Sasuke-kun, bawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya yaa, Bukan ke arah lain.." Hinata masih sempatnya mengoda mereka. pipi Sakura meroa mendengarnya.. Ruang makan pun menjadi riuh oleh tawa mengoda mereka . Sasuke mengeram malu uhh kalau boleh dia ingin menjitak kepala indigo Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun ini bukan jalan ke rumah ku.." unjar Sakura seharusnya belok kanan tapi Sasuke mengambil jalan lurus

"Kita perlu bicara Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak mau di bantah

Sasuke membawah Sakura di pinggir danau Konoha. selama beberapa Menit mereka hanya diam hanya memandangi danau yang di penuhi kelap-kelip kunang-kunang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun..?" tanya Sakura

"Aku.. aku.." Sasuke jadi gugup..

"Sakura aku.." lanjut Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Sakura jadi deg-deggan saat Sasuke meraih tanggannya dan mengengamnya erat. _'ahh apa Sasuke-kun mau menyatakan cinta padaku.. oh kami sama aaahh.. cepat dong Sasuke-kun aku tak akan menolakmu kok '_ batin Sakura bersorak riang yaa dan sedikit narsis

"Aku men-"

'drrt drtt drtt' ponsel Sakura bergetar

"tch.."Sasuke mendecih. Huuhh padahal hampir saja kalimat itu meluncur ada saja yang menganggu

'Ino' Batin Sakura

"ya ada apa" Tanya Sakura sebal

'kalau kau sedang bersama Sasuke menjauh darinya sedikit'pinta Ino

"ya sudah ada apa?" Sakura malas . sementara Sasuke kesal setengah mati acara tembak-menembaknya gagal.

"Tap-" Sakura membantah

'Lakukan saja, kalau kau masih mengangap ku sahabat, lakukan..' paksa Ino

'Hahhh baiklah.. baiklahh' Sakura terpaksa menyetujuinya

'Gomen Sasuke-kun.." Batin Sakura Antara kasihan dan sedih

Sakura kembali ke tempat sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke-kun aku harus cepat pulang, tadi kaa-san ku sudah marah karena kelamaan" ucap Sakura berbohong

"Hn, baiklah" Balas Sasuke setengah Hati

Setiba di kediamaan Haruno, Sasuke masih menahan Sakura di mobilnya, Sasuke mengunci pintu mobil, tampak Sakura mulai gelisah.

"Hmm Ano Sasuke-kun Bisakah kau membuka Pintuhnya" Ucap Sakura pelan

'grep' Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, yang di peluk membeku seketika

"Sasu.."

" 5 menit saja. ku mohon..." pintah Sasuke dengan suara parau, memeluk sakura erat.

Sasuke dengan rakus menghirup aroma Sakura di leher sang gadis, aroma yang sangat dia rindukan. Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, dia ingin Sakura di sisinya setiap saat. Sakura terlena dengan pelukan Sasuke tampa ragu membalasnya, mendekap erat pria tampan ini.

Sakura tak keberatan sasuke memeluknya, dia juga sangat rindu dengan pujaan hatinya ini. Sakura mengingat percakapannya tadi dengan Ino. Sakura melepas paksa Pelukan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke heran.

"Buka pintunya.." ucap Sakura dingin

"Sak-"

"Buka pintunya Sasuke.." pinta Sakura. Sasuke terdiam mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya tanpa suffix-kun lagi. _Ada apa dengan Sakura? batin Sasuke._ Sasuke dengan berat Hati membuka Pintu.

"Selamat malam" pamit Sakura masih dengan Nada Dingin. Sasuke ikut keluar mobil mengejar Sakura. Tapi depan pagar rumah Haruno.. Sasuke meremas dada nya menahan sakit

Sakura berpelukan mersa dengan seseorang laki-laki berambut merah, wajah tampan. ohh dan laki-laki itu mencium kening gadisnya dengan mesra. Sakura tampak bahagia, Gadisnya memeluk erat Pria tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam gelapnya malam.

Uhh bagaimana sasuke Sakitkan...? ini masih belum Sasuke..

"Apa ini sakit yang Kau rasakan ehh atau lebih sakit lagi ?" Sasuke tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hayyy Minna..

Scene Naruhinanya Belum ada yaa mungkin pertengahan chap 8 - 9 full mereka.. sekarang aku masih mau masuk masalahnya dulu..

untuk Sasusakunya di chap 7 akhir dan 8 awal

gomeenn kalau agak ngak jelas gimana gitu..hehehehe

Thank you so much yang sudah Read/Follow/Favorite/Comment

yang nyari Naruto sabar yaaa..

...

Sorry Belum bisa balas Comment.

Thank you for reading :)

See you next Chap

.

.

Have A good Day

Ay*_^..


	6. Chapter 6

**_DULU KAU PUNYA KESEMPATAN TAPI KAU MELEWATKANNYA_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jujur saja rasanya sakit Sakura, sakit sekali.. melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain membuat ku remuk. Apa ini yang kau rasakan dulu, atau bahkan lebih sakitkah,? Jika kau ingin balas dendam karena sudah menyakitimu, melihatmu menangis saja sudah membuatku terluka, apalagi melihatmu berpelukan dengan pria lain itu membuat ku tak berdaya Saki..

Sasuke termenung di dalam mobilnya, melihat sebuah pertunjukan romance yang menusuk langsung ke hatinya bahkan mungkin jantungnya seperti diremas-remas sekarang. Sakura turun dari mobil sport putih dengan seorang pria dari penampilannya dia sudah dewasa seperti Anak kuliahan atau sudah berkerja, mungkin... Dia memeluk sakura dan mendaratan sebuah kecupan di kening Sakura, yang dikecup tersenyum penuh kebahagian.

 _ **somebody's got my baby** , Right Sasuke?_

Hari ini Sasuke pergi kesekolah sendiri, Hinata harus menjalani terapi karena sabtu kemarin dia sudah mangkir dari jadwalnya. Saat di depan pintu kelas dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

"Jadi dia sudah pulang, ya ampun setelah 3 Tahun akhirnya dia kembali lagi" entah Ino sengaja atau tidak sengaja membesarkan suaranya saat berbicara dengan Sakura

"Terus dia tinggal dimana..? ahh aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya.." Ucap Ino antusias

"Tentu saja di rumah ku, memang dia mau tinggal dimana lagi..?" Sakura kesal dengan pertanyaan Ino yang aneh.

"Hoy Sasuke sedang apa kau di depan sini?" Sai menepuk Bahu Sasuke

"Hn" Gumannya

"Haah... Ohayou " sapa Sai, dia sedikit menghela napas karena Sasuke mengacukannya

"Ohayou..." balas teman-teman kecuali Sasuke yang sudah menyibukan dirinya dengan buku pelajaran.

"Oh yaa Sakura Dia sudah pulang yaa?" tanya Sai Ikut nimbrung.

"Ya, sudah" Jawab Sakura tersenyum

"Tema kau kau tahu.."

"sudah tahu.." Potong Temari kesal, baru saja dia dan Shikamaru masuk ke kelas Ino sudah mengajaknya bergosip, Ino hanya mendengus karena Temari memotong perkataanya

"Kau ini.. aku cuma mau bilang Kalau... cinta pertama Sakura sudah pulang.." ucap Ino dengan sedikit berteriak. Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya. ohh jadi lali-laki itu...

"Cin.." Sakura hendak berbicara tapi di potong Temari

"Wahh benarkah.. kapan Sakura?" tanya Temari antusias. Ino memberi kode pada Sukura lewat kediapan matanya.

"Sabtu malam kemarin." jawab Sakura pelan, tapi cukup sampai ke telinga tajam Sasuke.

" Oh karena itu kau pulang duluan ya dari rumah Hinata?" sambung Sai

"yaa dan dia tinggal di rumah Sakura" Lanjut Ino

"Cie.. cie.. Yang serumah.." Goda Temari

 _'Bughh'_ bunyi buku di banting, oh siap lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, telinganya sudah panas dari tadi karena mendengarkan siapa tadi Cinta pertama uhh, makin sakit dehh tuhh Hatinya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, rahangnya mengeras tapi itu tertutupi dengan muka datarnya.

"Haah merepotkan, kalian lihat.. Bagaimanapun dia manusia.. Dasar Merepotkan.." ucap Shikamaru Kesal

"Kenapa kau membelanya nanas..?" Kata Temari kesal

"Aku tak membelanya.. Sepertinya kalian belum paham.." Shikamaru berjalan keluar kelas , bukan menyusul Sasuke tapi pergi ke ruang guru.

"Apa kalian yakin?" Tanya Sakura sedih, Dia jadi kasihan pada Sasuke

"Yaa, Dia harus di beri pelajaran" Jawab Temari tegas

Mereka sudah mendengarkan penjelasan detail dari Nenek Hinata, tentang Kondisi Hinata dan kenapa Hinata dan Sasuke bisa sedekat itu, mereka juga sudah meminta pendapat dari nenek Hinata soal ini. Mereka juga di minta tolong oleh nenek cantik tersebut untuk membantu Sasuke menjaga Hinata, takut-takut kalau Hinata kambuh saat Sasuke tak ada didekatnya.

.

.

 ** _Kediaman Namikaze, Hinata Room_**

"Ohayou Naruto-kun.." Sapa Hinata ceria tak lupa senyum manis di wajahnya, saat wajah tampan Naruto muncul di Laptopnya.. mereka sedang Video call

"Hoamm Hai Hime, Sudah makan..?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bantalnya

"Uhh Naruto-kun.. tanya kabar ku dulu.. setelah itu tanya aku sudah makan atau belum.." ucap Hinata kesal..

"Ia ia bagaimana kabar Hoam... kabar Sasuke.." tanya Naruto ngelantur

"Issh kau ini tanya kan saja selingkuhan mu itu.." teriak Hinata sebal

 _'klik'_ Hinata Langsung menutup laptopnya

 _sementara Naruto_

"Haah Salah lagi ...salah lagi..padahal aku rindu sekali padanya... hahhh " ucapnya menghela napas dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi

 _Kembali ke Hinata_

"Uhh kenapa dia tak menjawabnya dasar Rubah sialann.. padahal aku rindu sekali padanya" ucap Hinata Lirih dan memeluk guling orange milik Naruto..

.

.

3 Minggu ini Sasuke selalu di sugguhkan pemandangan menyakitkan.. Sasuke makin tak bisa mengkontrol dirinya sendiri, dia bahkan beberapa kali membentak Hinata, dan membuat Hinata Ketakutan. Sudah beberapa Hari ini Hinata tak mau di antar Sasuke ke sekolah, Dia lebih memilih Yamato mengantarnya dari pada harus berteriak ketakutan karena Sasuke membentaknya. Yaa walaupun meninggalkan rasa bersalah karena membentak Hinata.

"Hei maafkan aku, Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.." unjar Sasuke pelan. mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman Sekolah.

"Ka-kau bukan Sasuke-kun yang ku ke-kenal, dia tak pernah membentak ku begitu.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata dan Sedikit takut

"Maafkan aku.." mohon Sasuke.. mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit..

"Aku maafkan, jangan ulangi lagi." Hinata Akhirnya memaafkan Sasuke, Dia jadi tak tega wajah Sasuke tampak murung karena beberapa hari ini Sasuke sering melamun dan terus menyebut nama Sakura.

"Aku hanya.." Sasuke terdiam

"Aku hanya apa..?.. Apa karna sakura.. , ku dengar dia.." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kejar dia dan katakan ' Aku mencintaimu Sakura'.." lanjut Hinata lembut

"Tidak Semudah itu.." Sasuke menghela Napas

" maka buatlah itu menjadi mudah.. dan satu lagi" Hinata Berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Sasuke

"Jika Sakura tidak menjadi kakak iparku, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu seumur hidupku.." lanjut hinata mengancam

"Aku hanya mau Sakura titik"

"Dan hari ini aku di jemput Nissan" tambah berlalu dan memilih bergabung dengan Ino yang tak jauh dari Tempatnya duduk tadi.

" Huu dasar dia pikir Menyatakan cinta sama dengan membeli tas apa.." Sasuke mendengus. ngak nyambung sasuke..

"Sakura.." Guman Sasuke menatap langit biru...

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju parkiran Sekolah.

"Hinata kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura binggung

"Ehmm ada aja, kau menurut saja.." ucap Hinata

di parkiran, Hinata berlari memeluk seorang pria tampan yang mirip Sasuke

"Nii-san aku rindu sekali padamu" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Kakaknya

"Hn. aku juga rindu padamu.. Mmm mana Sasuke..?" Tanya Itachi

"Dia ada eskul.. " jawab Hinata

"Siapa dia Hinata..?" tanya Itachi menatap Sakura

"Dia gadis yang ku ceritakan pada Nii-san" jawab Hinata dan menarik tangan Sakura

"Sa-saya Sakura, Haruno Sakura.." Sakura memperkenalkan diri

"Hmm Haruno.. "Guman Itachi

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke dan Hinata"

" Jadi kau gadis itu yaa, cantik.." ujar Itachi melihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah, dan itu membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura

"Nii-san Kau membuatnya malu.." Hinata menyengol lengan Itachi

"Hehehe, maaf.. maaf.. ayo kalau begitu tuan-tuan putri kita makan siang dulu" ajak Itachi dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Kita mau kemana Nii-san..?" tanya Hinata

"Makan siang dengan yang lainya, besok jangan lupa kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pulang"

"ia aku tahu.."

" Oh yaa Sakura, Kamu punya kakak kan..?" tanya Itachi

"Yaa saya punya Kakak.."

"Panggil aku Nii-san saja" potong Itachi

"Baiklah Ni-Niisan" ucap Sakura malu

"Aku tak sabar bertemu mereka." Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri

Itachi melirik Hinata sekilas dan tersenyum _'Semoga kau selalu bahagia seperti ini'_ batin Itachi

Sementara Sakura _'ya ampun bertemu calon kakak ipar dan makan bersama, oh astaga kami-sama hahahaha'_ Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Tiba di restoran elit di kohona, Itachi mengengam tangan Hinata, sama seperti yang biasa di lakukan oleh Sasuke, Hinata mengandeng lengan Sakura dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang di The lion Restaurant" Sapa pelayan ramah

"Reservasi atas nama uchiha" tanya Itachi

"Baik, mari saya antar.."

"Kyaa Nee-chan " teriak Hinata Begitu sampai di Room VIP

"Hinata-chan.. Nee-chan kangen.." ucap Kyuu memeluk Hinata

"Kau makin cantik, dan kau terlihat lebih berisi.. " Ucap Kyuu

"Nee-chan juga makin cantik.." balas Hinata

"Huhh aku tidak di sapa.." suara bocah Kecil terdengar, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Halloo Ryu tampann" Hinata menuduk dan mencium pipi Bocah laki-laki yang berumur 4 tahun itu

"Hallo Oba-chan Hime.." ucap Ryu riang dan memeluk bibinya. Ryu memangil Hinata Hime karena dia selalu mendengar Naruto memangil Bibinya dengan Sebutan Hime, Jadi dia Ikut-ikutan.

"Kau Sakura-chan kan?" tanya Kyuu Ramah

"I-ia Sa-saya Sakura.." jawab Sakura malu

"Kenapa rambutnya merah muda, apa dia mewarnainya,? kata Sensei ku tidak boleh mewarnai rambut nanti di botakin" Ryu berkata polos

"Itu rambut asli Ryu-chan" sela Hinata

"Benarkah..?" tanya Ryu

"Ia ini rambut Asli.." jawab Sakura tersenyum

"Ayo Sakura-chan duduk" ajak Kyuu Sakura duduk di samping Hinata

"Ehm Oba-chan Pink.." panggil Ryu

"Ehh.. Ryu yang sopan Nak.." tegur Kyuu, sementara Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar panggilan Ryu pada Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa Uc-" ucapan Sakura di potong Kyuu

"Panggil aku Nee-san, Kau harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang.." Kyuu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura

"Ia Nee-san.."...'Mulai dari sekarang, maksudnya?' Batin Sakura binggung

"Oba-chan Pink, boleh Ryu sentuh rambutnya.." minta Ryu dengan tatapan Memohon

"Yah tentu saya.." jawab Sakura, Ryu turun dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke tempat sakura.

"Waah Sugoi ini beneran asli.. " Mata Ryu berbinar-binar mengelus rambut Sakura, sementara Sakura dan lainya terkekeh dengan tingkah Ryu..

"Maaf kami terlambat.." sapa seseorang..

"Ah Neji Nii-san.." panggil Hinata

"Paman Cantik.." PanggIl Ryu, Itachi tertawa mendengarnya, Neji hanya mendengus. Makanya jaga mulut anda saat sedang ada anak-anak karena mereka akan mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh orang Dewasa, jadi jangan salahkan Anak kecil..

"Apa kabar sayang..?" Neji memeluk Hinata

"Hm Baik.."

"Tenten-nee tak di sapa.." suara Tenten terdengar

"Nee-san aku rindu.." Ucap Hinata Sambil memeluk Kakak iparnya ini..

"Nee-san juga.." balas Hinata

"Ayo duduk.. aku sudah lapar.." ajak Itachi. Neji dan Tenten duduk di depan Hinata Dan Sakura, Itachi, kyuu dan Ryu duduk di samping kanan..

"Mana kei-kun..?" Tanya Hinata

"Dia ada ujian Karate besok.." jawab Neji

"Padahal aku ingin menunjukan jurus katare baru pada kei-nii" Ryu menatap sebal pada Neji

"Sabtu depan dia akan datang ke kohona.." ucap Neji datar menatap Ryu

"Waahh asikkk " teriak Ryu semangat.. yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ryu

"Hm,, Kau pasti Sakura yaa.. ternyata lebih cantik dari fotonya.." Tenten mengangukan kepalanya menatap Sakura tersenyum.. Sementara Sakura binggung Foto.. dia akan menanyakan Hinata nanti.

"Perkenalkan Aku Hyuuga Tenten dan Ini Hyuuga Neji.. kakak sepupu Hinata." Ucap Tenten memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura.." Balas Sakura

" Haruno..?" Guman Neji

"Sudahhh Aku lapar.." Itachi berteriak Kecil..

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali mereka terkekeh dengan celoteh Ryuu. Sakura yang awalnya Canggung dengan ehm calon keluarganya... menjadi santai karena Semuanya sangat ramah padanya. setelah selesai makan mereka mengobrol ringan, setelah itu mengatarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya..

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan atas makan siangnya.." Ucap Sakura, mereka sudah ada di depan Kediaman Haruno

"yaa... lain kali kita makan lagi bersama.. " balas Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura

"Arigatou Nii-san.., Nee-san sudah mengantar ku pulang.."

" ya sama-sama."

"Huhh aku kan juga ikut mengantar oba-chan pink.." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryu

"Ehh arigatou Ryu.. 'chup'.." Sakura mengecup pipi gembil Ryu.. Ryu merona mendapat ciuman dari Sakura

"Baiklah.. kami pamit dulu yaa. jaa" Hinata pamit dan naik ke mobil

"Hati-hati.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya

Saat mobil Itachi sudah melaju, Sakura masuk ke dalam Rumah dengan wajah berseri-seri

Di mobil..

"Ryu-chan ingat yaa.. Oba-chan pink itu milik Sasu-Jisan.." Itachi terkekeh melihat wajah putranya yang masih merona

"Hn..." Ryu hanya berguman khas Uchiha, Kyuu terkekeh dengan sifat anaknya jika sedang malu.. Like father like Son..

"Nii-san kalian setuju kan dengannya..?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan di dalam mobil..

"Tentu saja.. Nii-san kenal siap itu Haruno.. jadi aku setuju dengan rencana kalian.." jawab Itachi

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." teriak Sakura riang

"Okaeri.."

"Tumben Nii-chan dirumah..?" mendudukan dirinya di sofa samping kakaknya

"Aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, kenapa kamu tidak senang aku di rumah..?

"hehehe bukan begitu.. biasanya Nii-chan kan pulang malam.." Sakura terkekeh melihat kakak tampannya merengut tak suka..

"kelihatannya kau sangat senang hari ini..." Kakaknya menatap lekat pada Sakura

"ehmm kenapa..? apa aku tak boleh senang.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.. tentu malu karena kakaknya ini tahu seluk-beluk kehidupan Sakura, pasti kakaknya akan mengodanya lagi..

"Hayoo... habis berkencan yaa.. atau kalian sudah baikan.. hmm cie..cie..."

"uuhhk aku tak berkencan atau baikan dengannya.." Sakura cemberut mendorong wajah tampan sang kakak..

"terus..teruss.. kenapa kau..?" tanyanya penasaran

"tadi.. tadi... tadi.. aku makan siang dengan keluarganya.." ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya..

"Ohhh.. begitu... teruss apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik..?" tanyanya..

"Tentu saja.. kakaknya sangat baik .." jawab Sakura

"Aku ke kamar dulu mau mandi.." Sakura berdiri dan naik kekamarnya

"Setelah mandi temani aku main Ps yaa.." pintah kakaknya

"Ok.. Boss..." teriak Sakura

"Aku harus membicarakan ini denganya.. " Guman Sasori.. entah siapa yang dia maksud

.

.

.

 ** _Cafe The Akatsuki.._**

"Hai bro.. sudah lama menunggu..?"

"Belum setahun.." canda Sasori

"bagaimana kabarmu..?"

"seperti yang kau lihat.."

"Sasori.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan..?" tanya Itachi

"Kau tentu tahu.. siapa adikku dan apa hubunganya dengan adikmu kan..?"

"ya.. aku tahu, kemarin kami makan siang bersama.."

"Sejujurnya aku ingin mengajar adikmu itu, di sudah membuat kesayanganku menangis.." ucap Sasori serius..

"hahh aku tahu.. dan ini semua salahku karena terlalu mengekangnya.. aku selama ini tak pernah memikirkan perasaanya.. " Itachi menyandarkan pungungnya di Sandaran kursi..

" kebahagian Sakura adalah prioritasku.. bahkan Hana sering cemburu padaku karena lebih mementingkan Sakura dari padanya.."

"Sasuke hanya sedang bimbang dengan keadaan keluarga kami yang belum stabil.. apalagi.. kau tahukan kejadian 2 tahun lalu.. itu yang membuat Sasuke menahan perasaannya pada Sakura.." Itachi memejamkan matanya, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya.. Itachi merasa dia lah yang patut di salahkan, melihat Kondisi Sasuke sekarang membuatnya sedih.. Sasuke sering melamun.. semakin dingin.. dan bahkan setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke akan menggurung diri di kamar.

"Aku setuju dengan rencana teman-temannya.." ucap Itachi

"Hm aku sudah mendengarnya dari Ino.. dan aku sama seperti mu.. setuju"

" aku akan mengatur segalanya.." lanjut Sasori menyerigai..

.

.

.

 ** _Seminggu Kemudian_**

Sasuke menatap bangku kosong di depannya.. bangku sakura.. _' kemana dia..? Apa dia sakit..?'_ batin Sasuke jam pertama di mulai, mata Sasuke tak lepas dari tempat duduk Sakura. Bertanya pada Ino.. pasti akan di jawab..Temari sama saja palingan di cuekin..

"Ino kau tahu kemana Sakura? kok dia ngak masuk..?" tanya Temari

"Tadi dia kirim pesan.. mau ke butik.. bersama keluarganya.." jawab Ino dengan suara besar

"Wahh ke butik.. berarti.." Temari mengantung ucapnya. membuat yang menguping ehm menyimak percakapan mereka penarasan setengah mati..

"sstt Tema.. ini rahasia tahu.." Ino mengedipkan matanya memberi isyarat pada Temari..

"Upss aku hampir keceplosan.."

"Hahh mendokusei.. Berhenti bergosib Temari" seru Shikamaru sebal.. Shikamaru dari awal tidak setuju dengan rencana mereka.. karena menurutnya merepotkan.

"Ia.. ia tuan pemalas.." Temari merengut kesal karena Shikamaru seperti membela Sasuke

.

.

 ** _Bandara Konoha_**

"Hinata kenapa aku harus ikut..?"Tanya Sakura

"Tentu kau harus ikut.. aku akan memperkenalkan kamu pada Calon mertuamu.." Hinata tersenyum mengoda

"Hinata.." Sakura merona..

Tadi pagi saat Sakura akan berangkat ke sekolah, Hinata dan Yamato telah menunggunya di ruang tamu untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tapi saat di persimpangan lampu merah, Mobilnya malah mengarah ke Airport. Sakura bertanya pada Hinata tapi malah di balas dengan senyuman manis tapi aneh..

5 menit yang lalu pesawat dari _Barcelona–El Prat Airport_ sudah landing dengan mulus di bandara Konoha.. Hinata mengandeng legan Sakura dan di sampingnya Ada Yamato , mereka duduk tak jauh dari pintu Arrival karena di depan pintu tersebut banyak orang yang menyambut keluarga Masing-masing dan keadaan tersebut tak baik untuk Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke mau ikut menjemput Keluarganya tapi apalah daya Dia ada Pertandingan basket selepas jam ketiga pelajaran Nanti. Dan itu menjadi kesempatan Hinata mengajak Sakura menjemput orang tua mereka.

"kenapa lama..?" Hinata mulai tak nyaman

"Tenang Nona... mungkin mereka masih mengantri custom imigrasinya.." ucap yamato menenangkan

"Itu mereka.." pekik Hinata Saat melihat Kushina mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Minato. Kushina tampil elegan dengan simple nude line bodycon dress polos selutut, rambut merah panjangnya di sanggul dan tak lupa High heels platfroms hitam christian louboutin, membuatnya tampil elegan. Minato dengan pakaian casual. Di ikuti beberapa maid yang membawah koper dan barang lainnya.

"Tadaima Hime-sama.." Ucap Kushina merentangkan tangannya menyambut sang putri tercinta..

"O-okaerinasai Kaa-san hikss.. Hinata kangen.. hikss.." Hinata menagis tersedu-sedu memeluk Kushina..

"shh.. jangan menangis.." Kushina menghapus airmata Hinata.. Sakura tersenyum haru melihatnya

"Nona manis.. " panggil Minato

"Tou-san.. kangen.." Hinata menunduk dan memeluk Minato..

"Tou-san juga merindukanmu.."

"Oh yaa.. mana si tampan..?" tanya Kushina, maksudnya si tampan itu Sasuke

"Dia sekolah..." jawab Hinata

"Ehmm kau pasti Sakura-chan kan?" tanya Kushina mengelus kepala pink sakura

"Ia saya Sakura Nami-.."

"Kaa-san panggil kaa-san saja biar lebih akrab.." Kushina tersenyum mengoda sambil merangkul bahu Sakura

"Ha-hai.. Ka-kaa-san.." Sakura gugup.. Hinata terkekeh melihat tingkah ibunya ini, Betapa Hebohnya Kushina saat Hinata memberi tahu kalau Sasuke punya calon pacar, Kushina langsung meminta profile Sakura. Ibu manapun tetap mau calon pendamping yang terbaik untuk anaknya bukan..

"Anata lihat dia cantikkan.. ahh Sasu menang pintar mencari calon istri.." lanjut Kushina. Sakura jangan di tanya lagi dia sudah memerah..

"Ia.. gadis manis.."timpal Minato

"Sudahlah Kushina kau membuatnya malu.." lanjut Minato

"Baiklah ayo pulang.."ucap Khusina dengan semangat, dia merangkul lengan Sakura dan Hinata, sementara kursi roda Minato di dorong oleh Yamato berjalan ke arah mobil..

"Eh sebentar.." mereka semua berbalik menatap Kushina yang sedang membuka Hand bag Channelnya

"Fotokan kami bertiga.. aku akan memamerkannya pada teman-teman arisan ku di Barcelona.. mereka pasti iri padaku karena punya menantu-menantu cantik..khukhukhu.." ucapa kushina semangat.. memberikan ponsel pintarnya pada Yamato, _cekrekk_.. Kushina langsung mengupload foto mereka di group chat Ibu-ibu arisan di Barcelona, dengan caption ** _'Nuera at Kohona Intl Aiport'_**

"astaga Kushina.." Desah Minato..

"hahaha aku senang.. senang.. ayo pulang.. di rumah kita foto-foto lagi.." Ucap Kushina antusias

sepanjang perjalanan ke Kediaman Namikaze, Kushina tidak berhenti berceloteh ria, di menceritakan tepatnya bercerita pada Sakura tentang masa kecil Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan Ibunya ini..

Sakura dia tak menyangka, ternyata orang tua angkat Sasuke sangat Hangat dan baik. Selama ini dia takut kalau keluarga Sasuke tak menyukainya.. yaa walaupun belum jadian dengan Sasuke, Sakura selalu berspekulasi.

"Sakura-chan .." Panggil Kushina

"eh Ia Ka-kaa-san.." jawab Sakura canggung

"Santai Saja.." Kushina tersenyum pada Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya

"Hinata sudah cerita Semuanya pada kaa-san soal hubungan mu dengan Sasuke.."

"Maafkan Sasuke yaa.. Dia memang salah tapi Kaa-san mohon bertahanlah dia laki-laki yang baik juga setia.. Kaa-san yakin Dia sangat mencintaimu.. walaupun dia bukan anak kandungku tapi aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya.. Dia anak yang luar biasa.." Kushina menatap Sakura lembut

"Ia aku-aku awalnya sudah mau menyerah karena ku pikir Sasuke-kun berpacaran dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku tentang hubungan mereka.." Sakura menunduk meremas rok sekolahnya..

"Itachi sudah memberi tahu rencana kalian Kaa-san dan tou-san Setuju dengan itu.. tapi jangan terlalu lama.. Kaa-san tidak tega melihatnya.."Kushina menatap memohon pada Sakura

"Hm.. ia" Sakura menganguk dan tersenyum pada Kushina

"Mana Hinata..?" tanya Sakura

"Hinata bersama Ayahnya di taman belakang.."

" Kau tahu dia sangat manja pada Ayahnya, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sering cemburu pada Hinata karena Tou-san mereka lebih memanjakan Hinata dari pada mereka.." Lanjut Kushina.. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan menggapinya

"Ayo kita bergabung bersama mereka." Ajak Kushina menuju taman belakang

Hinata menceritakan kehidupan sekolahnya dan siapa yang membantunya menata taman bunga tesebut. Hari sudah mau sore Sakura pamit pulang dan dia antarkan Yamato, sebenarnya Kushina ingin mengantarnya pulang, tapi Sasuke akan pulang sebentar lagi, jadi Kushina hanya menitip salam pada orang tua Sakura dan memberikanya oleh-oleh.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah, Dia tak sabar bertemu dengan Kushina dan Minato.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri tampan.." Kushina langsung berlari memeluk anak angkatnya itu.

"Apa kabar kaa-san..?" tanya Sasuke terparti senyum hangat di wajahnya

"kaa-san baik..Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu.."Kushina memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hn. aku juga.." Sejak kematian kedua orang tua Sasuke, Sasuke menjadi lengket dengan Kushina.

"Ehmm" Suara Baritone terdengar mengangu acara peluk kangen anak dan ibu ini.

"Kau tidak mau menyapa Tou-san mu.."

"Apa kabar Tou-san.." Sasuke menunduk dan memeluk Minato, Minato menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.., kau semakin gagah saja.." Minato tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasu kaa-san sudah memasakan mu, makanan kesukaan mu ayo.." ajak Kushina. Minato mendecih karena Kushina memonopoli Sasuke, padahal dia masih mau bercerita dengan Sasuke.

"Mana anak nakal itu.." tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah diruangan makan

" Dia sedang tidur Siang, ada Ayame yang menemaninya.." Kushina tahu siapa maksud Sasuke

"Dia baru saja tidur, setelah minum obat, makanya Kaa-san bisa ada disini.."Kushina meletakan mangkok berisi soup tomat dan nasi putih di depan Sasuke.

"Arigatou kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke

"Hm cepat makan nanti keburu dingin.." Kushina duduk di depan Sasuke dan menatap senang pada Sasuke yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

Saat makan malam semua keluarga berkumpul. ini moment langkah bagi kelurga mereka, hanya ada satu yang kurang Naruto..

Berseda gurau, mendengarkan celoteh Ryu..

"Oya Baa-chan mau tahu tidak?.. kemarin Ryu makan siang dengan oba-san Pink loh yang, foto di ponsel Baa-chan itu.." ucap Ryu polos

"Sstt Ryu jangan kuat-kuat bicaranya Nanti di dengar Sasu-jisan.. Kalau dia tahu nanti Ryu tidak boleh bertemu Oba-san pink lagi loh.." Itachi berbisik pada Ryu..

haa untung saja Sasuke lagi ke toilet

"Ok.. aku lupa.." Ryu membalas dengan berbisik pula..Kushina hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Ryu..

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah kehidupan Sasuke, dia merasakan seakan dunia runtuh seketika.. mari kita lihat..

Saat bel pulang sekolah di bunyikan Satu persatu anak-anak mulai keluar kelas. Hinata ijin hari ini dia mau ikut menemani Minato terapi.

"Sasuke..." betapa sumringah nya Sasuke mendengar Suara sang pujaan Hati

"Sa-sakura" Sasuke menatap tak percaya siap yang di depannya, selama sebulan ini Sasuke dan Sakura tak sekalipun, sekalipun bertegur sapa. Tapi kok ada yang aneh dari panggilan Sakura, suffix _kun_ nya mana..

"ehm yaa Sasuke ak-aku hanya ingin memberikan Ini padamu.. datang yaaa" Sakura meletakan undangan bersampul marron di depan Sasuke, Dan langsung balik badan berjalan keluar kelas.. sesekali dia menghapus air matanya..

Entah dia menjadi tak tega sekarang di berencana untuk membatalkan saja semua ini tapi bukan dia yang memengang kendali sekarang Kakaknya yang sudah mengaturnya.

Mata onyxnya terpaku pada undangan di depannya, yang bertuliskan acara pertunangan di keluarga Haruno.. 3 hari lagi..

" Inikah akhirnya..?" Sasuke menunduk dan mengacak kasar rambur ravennya..

"Dasar Uchiha Bodohh..." teriak Sasuke mengema di kelas yang sudah kosong.

-000-

 ** _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_**

 ** _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_**

 _ **Song : Nelly - Just A Dream**_

* * *

Banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.. dirikupun tak tahu dimana mereka bertebaran.

Terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya..

Semoga ke depan tulisan saya lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for support/reading/favorite/follow/review

.

.

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


End file.
